A Selfless Sacrifice
by hannahloveserik
Summary: MODERN DAY. E/C. Christine is practically forced into marrying a mysterious masked man called Erik. But can she learn to see through the mask and love him, or will she hate him? Rated M for use of language and mature content. Kinda Raoul bashing, sorry. R&R please.
1. First impressions

**A.N/ hey! So this is my first fanfiction, I really hope you like it, R&R! Let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything! Thank ALW, Kay and Leroux.**

"Mr Desslar will see you now." The nasally voice of the secretary spoke.

Christine Daae took a deep breath and walked towards the large doors that lead into his office, her black heels smacking against the polished marble. She pushed open the doors and walked into his room. Long windows filled the room, streaming it with light and a black chair faced towards the windows it's back towards her.

"You must be Miss Daae, yes?" A deep voice sounded, like drizzled honey.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

He turned, faced her and stood; she was utterly captivated. He wore a long black suit, a white shirt and a black tie which looked far more expensive than anything she had ever seen before. His hair was jet black and stuck to his head, as though he ran his fingers through it often. His eyes the lightest shade of green-almost amber were entrancing. And his lips, oh his lips! They were full and perfect to kis- _what was she saying_! She barely knew the man! But the thing that caught her attention, was the white mask placed on the right side of his face. She blushed and dropped her gaze.

"I'm Erik Desslar," he stated. "It's a pleasure."

She glanced up at him, only to find him staring at her intensely. She took his offered hand and watched as he raised it to his lips, kissing the flesh on the back of her hand. She cleared her throat, smoothed out the black business suit she wore and sat down in one of the large chairs.

"I'm here about Gustave Daae's business." She spoke, more confidently than she felt. "He recently passed away and he left everything to you to do with the business, I don't know why though. Did you know Mr Daae, Mr Desslar?"

"Of course I did Christine. Do you mind if I call you Christine?" He asked, however, it was a question that didn't need an answer. "I helped your father out a long time ago when he began to struggle with debts and payed them off for him, after that...well, he told me he left me everything of his." He stared at her, seemingly looking into her soul.

"So can you just take over my fathers business from now? That's the only reason why I'm here." She chuckled nervously. "If I need to sign anything then I should do so now."

Erik could not believe his eyes. This young woman was Gustave's daughter? She was breathtakingly beautiful. Long brown locks fell down her back in curls and blue eyes gazed at him in question. He looked at her left hand for confirmation that she was not engaged, then remembered what Gustave had said all those years ago.

"No..no, I can just take over from now." Erik murmured. Christine's shoulders slumped in visible relief

"Thank god!" She laughed, a smile stretching her lips and showing white, perfectly straight teeth. She stood up to leave but Erik called out

"Christine wait...I think you may want to sit, I have some terms." Christine frowned,

"Terms?" She asked.

"Yes, you see, when I helped your father, he told me I could have everything that was his. He especially promised to help me find a wife. Although his searches rendered not one girl who was correct for me, he was still positive that he had one girl for me. It was you Christine. You belong to me, in a way."

Christine's face had gone cold, she could not believe her ears. Ice ran through her veins; then anger flushed through her body heating her face, which caused Erik's blood to warm as he watched the redness spread from her face to her neck and disappear from his view.

"My father would not sell me to a man like some cheap w-whore!" She shouted.

"It is written in his will." Erik smirked. "Come now I am rich, I am practically a billionaire, think about it Christine. You and I on a tropical beach somewhere far away and then think of your poor father once he realises his whole life's work- his company, is being thrown away because his little girl couldn't make the right choice."

"You must be the wrong Erik Desslar," she spat. "My father wouldn't talk to a manipulative, devious man like you!"

"Come, Christine." He clucked. "You wouldn't want your father to look down from heaven with a frown now would you? And what about poor Emma Daae? She must look at you in disappointment for not agreeing to this wealthy, successful business mans proposal."

"How dare you!" Christine hissed, her eyes blurred with unshed tears.

"Choose Christine, I have an appointment in fifteen minutes."

Christine's brain swirled. He was right, all her father had ever wanted was for her to marry, and her mother, her mother! All she ever wanted was for her to marry a successful business man which would mean midnight strolls on private grounds and hot tubs in every room of a mansion. They would be upset if she didn't accept, and Erik did seem sure of her parents and had pretty much summed them up. Oh god. But he was so handsome. He was staring at her and she felt heat rise up into her cheeks.

"Well?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. I will marry you."


	2. Trouble in the making

**A.N/ I don't own these characters unfortunately:(**

Christine eyed Erik suspiciously. He hasn't said anything since she had accepted his 'proposal', of sorts. The silence went on for minutes until finally,

"Good." His voice was cool, like someone had told him it was going to be sunny. "I'll get you a ring later and then we shall spend the weekend away to get time to...bond."

Christine's stomach churned. _A whole weekend away with Erik, oh god what am I going to do! I can't bond with a man who has just forced me into marrying him!_ Her thoughts slammed into her head one by one and suddenly the room seemed to hot to breathe in.

"Christine," Erik's voice broke her train of thought. "Are you well? You look terribly flushed."

"I'm fine, It's just a bit hot in here don't you think?" Erik raised his visible brow.

"I can open a window if it is any use."

"N-no!" She answered hastily. "I will leave now. I wish not to be a burden more than I have to be."

"Do not be stupid woman!" Erik scolded. "You are to be my wife, not a burden. We shall go for dinner tonight."

She glared at him her eyes filled with anger and Erik found it strangely arousing. He loved a girl with passion.

"Do not ever call me stupid ever again." She hissed. "And as for being your wife, I had no say in the matter and-"

"Ah but you did, remember Christine? I gave you a choice. It was all down to your say." Erik smirked.

"But the choice wasn't fair Erik!" She exploded. She inhaled slowly and calmed her temper. "I will go out with you for dinner tonight. I will be ready for 7 and you will pick me up. I do not care where we go, but I'm sure with you being a billionaire-and all, you can find something nice for us, yes? Then we shall make arrangements for this weekend trip." She scribbled down her address on a piece of paper on his desk, and then looked at him and smiled wanly.

"See you later 'fiancée'."

And with an abrupt spin on her heel she took off, out of the room, her hair bouncing up and down as she walked, leaving Erik speechless. He took in what had just happened then suddenly got to work on finding a ring, a restaurant, and security, for when the press found out that 'Erik, the masked billionaire' was engaged, they would all be after a picture of his 'lucky' fiancée, whom Erik could honestly say was looking forward to tying the knot too. His little spit fire. He smiled and looked up to the place where she had left and began to laugh, a deep, warm laugh that resounded around his modern, hi-tech office.


	3. Dinner Date: part 1

**A.N/ thanks for your reviews guys! I'm sorry for any mistakes as I don't have a beta, message me if your interested?**

**Kumons5-thank you for your reviews, and with the whole Desslar or Destler situation, I sorta think that my Erik is from the UK and base his accent and voice on Gerry Butler:) **

"Oh my god! Christine, that is _perfect_ on you!" Meg squealed, as Christine came out of the changing room for the third time.

"Do you think? I don't want him to think I'm making an effort, because I'm not, right?" She fidgeted. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Christine no matter what you wear, you will always be beautiful!" Christine blushed at the kind words that had just came out of her best friends mouth, although meg could hardly be called ugly. Blonde hair fell straight down her back and exquisite blue-grey eyes looked at her with approval.

"Chris, we'll have to get this one, it fits the nicest, it's the cheapest and also we have to get back in time to do your makeup."

Christine sighed and looked in the mirror one last time, the dress was pretty. The straps were loose and clung to her upper arms instead of her shoulders, and the neckline fell to the top of her ribcage. It was green, yellow and blue and, -although perhaps a bit too tight (meg had insisted otherwise), it fell to her mid-thigh.

She quickly changed back into her sweater and jeans she had gotten into after coming back from the meeting with Erik, and paid at the till. She arrived back home to her apartment, and although she would never admit it, was beginning to feel a bit nervous.

"Sit!" Meg barked. "Now, we don't want you _too_ over the top, so we'll keep the makeup to a minimum, nice skin coloured eyes yeah?" She didn't need a reply as she set to the task.

While meg performed her talents on Christine, Christine's brain began to wander. Raoul Chaney was her best friend and childhood sweetheart, underline the word childhood sweetheart, but he was never able to let her go. He had proposed to her, 2 years ago not being able to grasp the concept that Christine felt nothing but brotherly love towards him, and when she refused he had gone into a furious rant, smashing and hitting everything in his path, which included Christine's face. He had cried afterwards and apologised but she had never looked at him the same way, always harbouring a fear in her blue depths. He had decided that he needed a break, but had promised he'd return for her, which, at that thought, she shuddered involuntary. Any friendship they had had, was broken completely now. Just as he left, he had kissed her deeply and whispered he was sorry and he would come back a 'better person', and silly things like 'time heals all wounds', but he _knew _it would never be thesame_, _which was why he hadn't contacted her. But Christine, being ever curious couldn't stop the question coming from her mouth.

"Meg, what did happen to Raoul?"

"God knows Christine. Last I heard he was somewhere in the Caribbean, drunk off his arse and sleeping with any girl he came across." Christine sighed.

"Its all my fault. If only I would of accepted the proposal, maybe then h-he wouldn't have gone off the rails."

"Chris!" Meg admonished. "Don't say that! You have known Raoul for what, 16 years? He was your best friend Chris, and it wasn't your fault that you didn't return his...feelings."

"I suppose your right." Christine sighed. She stood and checked her reflection and hardly recognised what she saw. This was not the Christine Daae she knew, her hair fell down her back in a way that made her want to run her fingers through it, though she remembered the last time she had done that and meg had fumed, so she didn't. Her curves were accentuated in her dress and her legs looked even longer than usual in her black heeled shoes. She couldn't help the startled gasp as she embraced her friend before smoothing her hands down her dress and coughing, pulling back and mentioning about it looking 'good enough for someone who hadn't made the effort.' Meg giggled, her best friend was crazy, and very very stubborn. _I feel for you Erik_. She thought, but thoughts were interrupted when the door bell rang.

Christine almost fell down the stairs in haste to get to the door but when she did, disappointment flew through her. A man was dressed in black with a drivers hat on. _Chauffeur_. Christine thought.

"You must be Christine. Come, Mr Desslar awaits you." Christine took the gentlemans proffered arm and spared a glance at her best friend over her shoulder. When meg gave her the thumbs up, she felt a confidence wash over her, and walked with a grace in her step that she hadn't even known she possessed.

Outside there was a huge black limo with tinted windows waiting for her. She gasped, but then was reminded of the time by her driver and hurried inside of it. The cream leather seats were so comfy and a glass with a bottle of wine had been placed next to her.

One glass won't hurt, she thought. It didn't hurt, in fact it calmed her nerves greatly as she thought about Erik.

What did he hide behind the mask? She could only think of two reasons, one: he was born deformed or had been injured and his face had been scarred, or two: he was extremely mysterious. She didn't even know why she was getting excited, this guy had basically forced her into marrying him! Se needed to get a grip, and play it cool. Christine Daae didn't care. She was going to get Erik back for what he had done to her, whether it meant seducing him or repulsing him away. She was hoping for the latter.

"Miss Daae, we have arrived."

A grin appeared on her face as she opened the car door to enter the restaurant.


	4. Dinner Date: part 2

**A.N/ thanks again for all the kind reviews. I have already written the first few chapters of this story, and hope to get them to you as quickly as possible. R&R!**

**I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately:(**

The restaurant owners had put out a red carpet for 'The couple'. It was a 5 star restaurant "El Cellar De" something or other, but she couldn't be bothered to read it. She had expected Erik to choose a restaurant like this. She had her jacket took from her the moment she stepped over the threshold and looked around for him.

"This way Mademoiselle," said a young waiter, grabbing Christine gently by the arm and steering her away to a quieter part of the restaurant.

Erik's jaw dropped as he saw Christine round the corner and spot him. His body stirred and he cursed his weakness, but she looked so beautiful! Her curls were tousled and it reminded him of what her hair would look like after a long night or even the next morning. Her dress, by god, her dress. She was a vision, her long shapely legs in black high heels, fastened on a small strap around her ankle. Her makeup was done lightly, just enough to lighten up her eyes and make them larger, and her lips were shiny. However there was something different to her from this morning, other than the way she looked. She was planning something, and he **would** find out what.

She waved, taking note of his reaction, and half smirked._ I've got this in the bag._

He had gotten a secluded area on the terrace of the restaurant. A candle had been lit in the middle of the table and a bottle of champagne was in a bucket filled with ice waiting to be served.

"Christine," Erik purred, and stood. "You look beautiful." He handed her a rose with a black ribbon tied around it and held out his hand.

"Erik" she greeted. "You look handsome." Taking his proffered hand and shivered as he raised it to his lips. His mouth lingered unnecessarily longer than it should've. She sat and looked out over the balcony.

"New York looks amazing from up here! She's the city that never sleeps." She spoke, breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He replied, speaking about the woman in front of him.

"So, did Henry get to your apartment on time?"

"Henry?" She asked, finally looking away from the city below, and into Erik's eyes.

"My driver." He clarified.

"Oh yes, he was early I think."

They ordered their food and Christine made sure she ordered a big plate. When it arrived, she made a mess of it getting the contents all over the table. Erik only raised an eyebrow. _Disgust. Repulsion.__ So that's what she's trying to do._

"God, doesn't it disgust you when girls talk with their mouths full!" Christine exclaimed whilst chewing on her steak, purposely spitting bits out onto the table and back onto the plate.

"You know Christine, you can't get rid of me" Erik smirked. "I saw through your game the moment you arrived." With that, Christine went back to chewing her food politely and once she swallowed she looked at Erik and gave him an innocent smile that had him aroused and yet made him feel guilty for getting hot and bothered.

"I don't know what your talking about Erik. If my mannerisms offend you then you're marrying the wrong girl."

Erik laughed and decided to change the subject, before she realised the power she held over him by the scheming mind she had.

"Tell me about yourself, Christine." She snorted.

"Not much to tell. I've moved here from North Carolina when I was 6 months old as my dad got a new job here and my parents needed a change of scenery. I've lived here since. When I was 8 my- my mom died." She took a deep breath and willed the tears away and continued. "She was in a car crash, and it was my fault." She looked up into Erik's eyes across the table and he saw the guilt, pain and suffering in them. "She had gone to get me a book, Peter Pan, and was on the way home when a truck, it-it didn't see the red light and drove on into my moms car. The doctors said it hit her from such a fast speed, my dad could just about recognise her."

"Christine." Erik rose and sat knelt on the floor next to her. He wiped away the tears she did not know she had shed, and then got on one knee, pulling out a small red velvet box.

"Christine, you need me. I need you, I have waited for you all my life. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Christine hid a sigh. She had forgotten about the whole proposal tonight. She had forgotten _herself_ in grief of her mothers death. She did not know why she was confiding in this masked man. She should abhor him! But then she remembered the cameras and the press and plastered on a fake smile, tried to look surprised and cried softly, "Yes Erik! Of course!" Suddenly people appeared from everywhere, cameras flashing at the newly engaged couple. She was blinded by them until she realised Erik was whispering sweet nothing's into her ear and then she panicked. His lips were moving towards hers at a slow speed. _Oh shit! Of course! Couples kiss, obviously, jeez i'll just go with it. _She panicked.

She lifted her lips and met his whilst the cameras flashed away. Her kiss was innocent enough Erik thought, was she still as pure as she kissed? Oh god he hoped so. They broke apart to people clapping and cheering and wolf whistling at them. Both of them could not wait to leave.


	5. Drunken Words are Sober Thoughts

**AN/ i hope everyone is well? I most certainly am! Here's chapter 5. Hope you like it. R&R!**

"So where too captain?" Christine giggled, as she gulped another glass of wine. This was only her third glass...or was it sixth? She couldn't remember. She didn't even know how Erik had managed to get her into his car with her, but he was sitting next to her looking at her sternly and she couldn't help but think how handsome he was.

"Erik," she slurred. "You know because we're, what's the word? Uh...engaged, does that mean that we're getting married?"

"Yes, Christine." He hid the smile that was trying to form on his lips. "And once you're mine, I don't intend of letting you go." A shiver ran down her spine and a brief moment hung loose between them.

"Where are we going! Erik, I've got to go and tell meg about my adventures!" she giggled. She suddenly reached forward and grabbed Henry's hat and placed it tilted, onto Erik's head.

"We are going to my home, you are in a vulnerable state, and I refuse to let harm come to you when you are under the influence."

"Such a gentleman." Christine sighed and scooted nearer to him. He tried to ignore her warmth surrounding him, or her smell suffocating him, but it was to no avail. She then placed a small, sweet kiss on the corner of his bottom lip and rested her hair on his shoulder, asleep within seconds.

He stared down at the beautiful woman next to him and tenderly stroked her hair. She was his other half, and as soon as she realised that, it would make their relationship stronger. Right now, she was stuck between hating him and falling for him. _You know what they say, hate and love are two sides of the same coin,_ He thought. He didn't love her though, he had to admit, but he planned to. Hopefully he could show her what a true man he was and she would see through the mask. But, he had noticed that she hadn't paid heed to it. His eyes raked over her slender form and he felt desire begin to wash over him.

"We're here Mr Destler." Henry said as they pulled up outside his home. Christine jolted up right at the sound of the vehicle stopping and the unknown mans voice.

"Come Christine." Welcomed Erik. "This in a few days will be your new home."

Panic set in and her drunken state began to slip, leaving her very nearly sober.

"What the hell do you mean 'in a few days'?" She glared.

"Exactly what I said. We are getting married in a few days. You don't expect me to let you find a way out of our engagement? If you plan on doing so, you best think fast, love."

She stormed past him, (nearly toppling over, twice!),and into the double doors of his mansion. A small cluster of people were met on the other side, making Christine's head spin, as she tried to count the glasses of alcohol she had had once again. There smiles shone through the fogginess in her head and she managed a small smile back.

"Good evening," Erik greeted them. "I have called you here, to present to you my soon-to-be wife." He purposely glared at Christine, who bristled at the words. He stalked over and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively. "Welcome Christine Daae." She gave Erik a cold glare but lightened up her face as many staff came up to her and greeted her with hushed whispers or friendly hugs and welcomes.

"I'm Lily," said the kind old lady with ice blue eyes. "I'll be looking after the babies once you have them, which should be quite soon, ey?" She winked and Christine choked and flushed a bright shade of red.

"Er, no. To be perfectly honest, I don't recall us even thinking about children, isn't that right Erik?" She beamed up to him, sarcasm dripping from her smile.

"On the contrary, I though we were having an Erik jr." He smirked watching her fight the inner battle she was having.

"Nope," she popped the 'p'. "Don't remember that."

"That will be all for tonight, you may leave my fiancée and I." As the small group departed, Christine's smile fell from her lips.

"Children? Really Erik? What would make you think I would want to have a child with you?!" She fumed. "You will not touch me. I will be your wife by name but not intimately. No way. You can seek out your pleasures with a prostitute in an alley for all I care."

"You are mine." Erik stated simply. "You can carry on this..." He waved his hand in the air,in a circular motion, "facade, but we both know the truth. You want me Christine, I can tell by the look in your eyes, the way you shiver when I roll the 'r' on your name every now and then." He stood and looked into the fire that was crackling in the expensive, old-fashioned fireplace. "I expect you to give yourself to me in every aspect of this marriage. Heart, body and soul. It is a game, love. We shall time how long this pretence will go on for, until I have you wiring against me, begging me to take you."

"And what about yourself," she pointed out. "If by the way you looked at me tonight, who says I will be the one begging?"

He gracefully moved to the doorway, his mask away from her view. He began doing mundane tasks like swiping his finger along the door frame and rubbing his fingers together, willing the dust away.

He smirked; it was both teasing and arrogant. "We shall see."

She stood. "I want to go to bed now. We are not sharing a bed are we?"

"No," he called over his shoulder. "Why, Disappointed?"

"You wish." She stuck out her tongue.

He led the way up the staircase and showed Christine into the guest room. She gasped. Flowers cascaded up the walls and onto the ceiling, clustering together at six different places. A small chandelier drooped down, gold and yellow. The bed was king sized, easily! With cream coverings and a laced net falling eloquently from the ceiling to the floor. A cream carpet was covered with a rug. Persian she thought. It had blues, reds and golds all layered into it and she felt too scared to even stand on it, in fear the embroidery would fall away beneath her feet.

"Do you like it?" Erik asked, as he took in her astonished expression.

"Erik, its beautiful." She laughed.

"Yes, you are." He agreed before walking over to her and grabbing her hips roughly. He pulled her against him as his mouth descended on hers. She was taken by surprise, she had to admit, coming from the man who had just been bragging about not giving in to temptation- but she recovered. She kissed him back, as he bit her bottom lip, letting her mouth open. His tongue traced every inch of her mouth as she moaned slightly. He then made paths down her neck, and she was more than happy to comply, tilting her head giving him easier access. She was burning! Her breasts felt heavy and heat flooded her abdomen, as his tongue traced her collarbone. But then he was gone. Coldness took over the heat she had felt only seconds before, leaving her flushed.

"Goodnight Christine." He said, with the same arrogant smile as before.

"Goodnight Erik." She said, before shutting the door in his face. As she looked through the draws, she found an old shirt she could change into. Once changed and settled for bed, revenge filled her head. _Erik will be the one to give in first_ was her last thought as her body and mind fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Yearning

**Hey guys, so next chapter Christine and Erik are going away for the weekend, but I don't have a clue where they should go. Please tell me where you think they should go, it needs to be warm there, that is the only condition. Any place,in the whole world, you get to choose! Hope your enjoying it, and apologise for any errors. R&R!**

"Engaged!" The other line of the phone screeched.  
"Meg," Christine tried to reason. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It came as a shock to me too!" She was silent for a few moments as meg said something in reply to her earlier statement.  
"It was- I mean it wasn't. It was _not_ our first date was what I was meant to say, we've been seeing each other for months." She sighed. "Look, I've got to go...no, I'm in Erik's. Ill call you later, see you." She put down the phone and looked around, jumping when she spotted Erik standing in a corner.  
He had watched the whole conversation play out. He had watched her pad down the stairs clad in only his shirt, which he had to admit, did things to his body. He watched as she had flung her self on the couch, occasionally touching her temple, _rubbing away the hangover_, he concluded. Until finally she had gotten out her phone and rang her friend, placing both her feet curled in at the side of her.  
"Erik." She greeted cooly, standing up.  
"How are you? Hungover?" He asked.  
"If you are so interested in my well being why don't you go away. That would make me feel a whole lot better." He knew better than to aggravate her further.  
"Do you want any breakfast wife?" He asked. She shivered.  
"Don't call me that. But, yes."  
"I'll go get Susan to make some. Do you want anything particular?"  
"Pancakes, if you have some."  
"Sorted." He strolled out of the living room, not looking back once. The things that girl did to him! He cursed himself for his weakness. After ordering Susan to make Christine her breakfast, he made his way back to the living room, where Christine lay watching the TV.  
"Erik," she called, and looked at him sceptically before continuing. "I just realised something. You are a stranger to me." She stood up, noticing that his eyes fell to her collarbone and shoulder blade as his too-big-top fell down slightly. "I mean I'm going to be your wife and yet I don't know anything about you."  
"What do you want to know?" He rasped and licked his lips, eyes still fixated on her neck.  
"I don't know," she said, trying to keep the smirk from showing. "What do you like? Dislike? Hobbies? Interests? You know, the usual."  
His eyes lightened and he stalked towards her. She unconsciously moved backwards until her back met with the wall. He smiled.  
"Vixen." His words didn't meet her ears. His lips crashed down on hers within the next moment. She tried to push at his chest, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, using only one hand. He thrust against her, and, in the little shorts she had put on beneath Erik's shirt, she could feel his erection pushing against her. She moaned into his mouth, a spark of warmth rushing through her body. He kissed along her throat, like he had the night before, licking and teasing, leaving marks.  
"Erik." She moaned.  
"Tell me what you want, Christine."  
There they were. The words that made her blood freeze as she stiffened against him. He knew how to play this game. He was used to getting his own way. _Not this time_, she told herself. She pulled herself from his grip and walked to the other end of the room. Panting and gasping went on for several minutes era both of them tried to catch both their breath.

"I'm leaving after breakfast." She stated.

"Fine, we'll be leaving tomorrow." She stared at him blankly. He huffed and continued."We are still going away for the weekend." Blank eyes suddenly filled with fire and anger.

"No," she began to argue. "I will not go away with you. You are a stranger to me!"  
"You weren't saying that last night." Erik accused. "And just now, in fact. Strangers do not know the taste of one others mouth. Which leads me to think, surely we cannot be strangers."  
"Don't be a smart ass, Erik."  
"Breakfast is ready!" Came a cheery voice, from the kitchen.  
"Coming!" Erik called. "You will be ready by 9 tomorrow morning, and I will pick you up. Our destination will remain a surprise."  
Once fed and clothed, Christine got into the private car and looked upon the broken parts of her life. They all began with R and ended in L. Raoul. She needed to see him and tell him she was taken now, that he had to let her go. He had told her he loved her. He was the first boy to say something like that to her. Of course, many men had asked for her number, on nights out, but Raoul had always stormed over and pulled her away from them. Which meant because she had never spoken to another man barre Raoul or her father, she had never slept with anyone. Erik would be her first. She hoped she would be able to survive the weekend away, filled with his insufferable antics, but she believed she would. Besides how hard could it be to seduce a man? She hastily picked up her phone sent meg a message, involving an emergency holiday shop. 9 o'clock was a long way away.


	7. A Holiday To Remember

**thank you for your kind reviews! I love hearing what you think. **

**A special thanks to emilovesyouxp for the suggestion of Cancun, Mexico. It's a truly beautiful place.**

**r&r**

"Have a safe trip, Chris." Shouted meg from the doorstep. She had gone shopping with meg the previous night and bought a whole new wardrobe but Erik had insisted on giving her a credit card with an unlimited amount of money on it. Meg had shopped for her, buying bikini's, daring dresses, even lingerie. Christine had finally forced her to stop, by reminding her she was only away for the weekend, not a year. She carried her bulging suitcase to the black limousine, smiling her thanks at Henry when he took it off her. She opened the door and stopped when she saw Erik, looking at her in _her_ usual seat in the car.

"Christine," he purred. "How are you?"

"Hello, Erik." She nodded, as she settled into the plush seat opposite. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm well?" He asked.

"No." She turned her gaze away from him and looked out of the window. She hated Erik, or she knew she should. He had manipulated her into marrying him, using her deceased mother and father as a trigger. And yet, no matter how hard she tried to hate him, a small part of her wouldn't agree to it, which made her completely unsure of herself around him.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, after minutes of silence.

"Mexico." His one worded reply.

"Oh." She had never been there before, though her father had. She missed her father dearly, however he had always distanced himself from Christine ever since her mother had died, he had said she looked to much like her mother, and it saddened him, as he loved Emma so much but she was gone. When the time came of her 18th birthday, which was now 5 years ago, he had wanted her to marry, she had no idea why, until now. _Erik_. Had he wanted her to marry him? _Oh god_. But then Raoul had entered her life, and it was irrevocably altered. Her father gave Raoul his blessing, not realising how much of a lunatic he was turning out to be, which meant Christine was forced to be with him all the time. She shut her eyes trying to block him out. In some ways, she was glad he had hit her. The sting of his palm against her cheek had sent him away, and she was relieved. Now though, she had Erik. She glanced over to him. Erik who scared her, not in the way Raoul had, but she would get lost in the passion, or lose herself in the green of his eyes, or follow his Adam's apple when it bobbed up and down, every time he spoke. And the worst part was, she couldn't help it! She was attracted to this man. However, he was attracted to her, and that was an encouragement.

The car slowed to a stop and she was shaken from her thoughts. She smiled at Erik, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. She had been far too quiet, on the journey to the airport, and he had to admit, he had missed the sound of her voice. She had stared into space the whole time, and he had had a good opportunity to finally look at her. She was dressed in jeans and a woollen jumper with black sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with bits falling out of it, springing up and down with every bump they had gone over in the road. Her face was free of makeup and personally, Erik thought she looked better without it. Her eyes were glazed as she relived memories, and he watched as her breath quickened and she shut her eyes and then look over to him with a gaze so intense, **he** had almost squirmed.

"Aren't we going to wait for the plane?" She questioned.

"It's already here." He answered, taking her hand and pulling her through a crowd to get to gate 14, where 'BlackStave' stood idly, waiting for the two to board.

"You have your own plane?!" She looked at him incredulously. He couldn't help it. He laughed. When her brow furrowed into what looked like a frown, he kissed the crease on her forehead and felt relieved when she started to smile.

"Of course, you don't expect me to sit onboard a plane with children kicking the back of your seat, that annoying ringing of the seatbelt sign every five minutes and air hostess' constantly interrupting your nap, asking if you want crisps or a coffee, do you?" She stared at him and laughed. Laughed away all the memories she had relived today, and clambered onboard his plane. She snuggled down into her seat and realised that, for the first time in her life, she felt safe. Erik sat down beside her and she lifted up the armrest and put her head on his shoulder. She was lulled into a dreamless sleep, by the sound of Erik humming a lullaby and the purring of the planes engine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Christine," Erik whisper-shouted. "We're here."

"Hmm" she spoke groggily, making no attempt to move from his arm.

He sighed and scooped her into his arms, while she made no complaint, just got comfier in his arms. On arriving at their destination, he couldn't wait to relax with Christine on his own private beach in Cancun, Mexico, and even show her around his villa he had there.

The hot air seemed to awaken her as she sat up suddenly and fanned herself in the back of the private car, taking them to Erik's holiday home.

"God it's hot!" She said as she took off her shoes, bringing her feet up onto the seat and curling herself up like a little ball. Still bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Leaning on me won't help, love." He commented, shaking his head.

"You're so _comfy_ though!" She pulled her head away and looked at him, "You must be sweating in them clothes!" He was still fully dressed in his suit.

"Don't worry, we're here now, I have a change of clothes already there."

"What time is it?"

"I'd say about 5 in the evening, but I'm not exactly sure." He looked at her, closely and she squirmed, blushing. He reached over and pulled her onto his lap, kissing the shell of her ear gently, which caused her to shiver, before moving down along the curve of neck. What happened next, she blamed on the hot air,(or the game they were playing). Christine spun around so she was straddling him, and brought her lips to his, almost gently. He groaned into her mouth, not used to her initiating the kisses, he rocked his hips and she felt his erection pressing against her jeans. She trailed her hand down his torso and brought her hand to rest upon his inner thigh. He hissed in her mouth and she trailed her hand towards his aching manhood, moving her mouth to trail kisses down his neck.

"Christine!" He groaned.

"Is this what you want Erik?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound seductive, and blend in the fact she had never done anything like this before. Her words punched him in the face and he threw her off him, realising he was being played.

"Well played Christine. But our little game will be over soon enough. My body stirs at the thought of you writhing underneath me, love, and you will have been the one to have gave in first."

"We are here." Said a heavily accented driver. Erik payed him well, and he drove off.

Christine stared, astounded, at the home she saw before her. It was like a mansion! She rounded on Erik, eyes wide. Before shrugging it off and stepping inside.

"Huh, you really _are_ rich, aren't you?"

"Go and unpack, Christine. Our room is down the hallway, turn left."

She grabbed her suitcase and made to leave before she froze.

"_'Our_' room?" She asked.

"Of course '_our'_ room." He wasn't in the mood for her arguing, he was hot, both inside and out, he had the start of a headache coming on and he could use a shower. "Just go and unpack." He rubbed his temple. "I'm not discussing this right now." She glowered at him before pulling along her suitcase towards the room he had directed her to. Erik watched until she was out of view, before letting out a sigh. He then stormed towards the many bathrooms in the villa. _Damned woman!_


	8. A Trip Into The Past

**Hey my dear readers! Hope your enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think. Keep happy Xx**

**I do not own POTO sadly:(**

_"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Christine. You have the honour of becoming my bride." He spoke as though Christine should be privileged he even considered proposing. _

_"Look, Raoul, I don't think...I don't think it would be such a good idea. I mean, with you going on business trips all the time, and I really want to focus on my dad, he's getting weaker every day now."_

_"__**No**__. Your dad can rot in hell for all I care! You are going to marry me Christine, you will, you will!" He jumped to his feet, dropping the engagement ring and grabbed Christine's wrist, hard. She fought the tears as she glared at him._

_"I don't love you, not one bit Raoul. Where is the boy gone that rescued my scarf from the beach, that summer? This is not who you are and I refuse to marry you."_

_He let out a tremendous roar kicking over everything in his path before spinning around and looking at Christine. Her knees went weak. His blue eyes were filled with rage, she had never seen him like this. He prowled towards her, anger in every stride, and threw her on the floor._

_"You will never fucking speak to me like that again, is that clear Christine?" She nodded, shutting her eyes against the tears that spilt free of their own accord._

_"I said is that clear?" He took her by the shoulders and shook her until she whimpered a feeble 'yes'. She opened her eyes expecting the worst to be over, but she looked upon him as he raised his hand and brought it hurtling towards her fac-_

"No!" Christine sat up in the holiday bed, sweat dripping off her. She was not used to the new climate and the sheets seemed to suffocate her. She itched her face when she realised she was crying.

"Christine?" A hoarse voice called into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Erik," she moaned, as the door opened and he crept in, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. "Erik. I had a nightmare."

She began to quietly sob, and Erik pulled her into his arms. The feel of her bare palms against his chest sent jolts of electricity through him, and cursed himself for being aroused in Christine's time of need.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, coming to sit on the bed next to her.

"No." She mumbled into his chest. "Will you stay? I mean sleep with me," at his look of alarm she hastily added, "not as in _with_ me, as in next to me? It'll help me sleep better."

With a sigh he settled her back into bed before walking to the other side of it and climbing into the sheets. He was prepared to perch at the end of the bed, but Christine pulled him into the middle with her and snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Erik." She whispered against his chest.

.

.

Christine awoke with a start, not used to being in such close proximity of another human being. She panicked for a moment but then realised it was Erik. _When did I begin to feel safe around him_? She asked herself as she got up slowly and turned to look at his sleeping form. He still had his mask on and she gently went to sit next to him on the bed. _Why did he wear the mask_? She had already asked herself that question, but wondering something, and having the answer pretty much in your hands are two completely different things. She stopped to think once again. She reached out a hand slowly, snaking it across the bed sheet towards his masked face. Once she got to it, she drank in the features on his left side, perfectly unscarred and handsome. Then she slipped her perfectly manicured digits beneath the mask and pulled, but before she could even see what he hid beneath it, he had pulled her underneath him and pinned her underneath him with one hand firmly on her wrists, while the other quickly fixed the mask back into place.

"Viper!" He hissed. "You will never look under this mask Christine, do you hear?"

"Yes." She nodded feebly. "I'm sorry Erik. I promise. Please don't hurt me." She pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut and tensing her face, waiting for the inevitable strike he would bestow across her face. But it didn't happen.

Erik looked down at the girl, who had writhed underneath him before tensing and becoming deadly still. _She didn't think he would- no. She couldn't,_ could she? He had never harmed a woman, and he wasn't about to start, especially not with Christine.

"We all have skeletons in our closet Christine." Erik spoke softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him through long lashes. "Now tell me, who is Raoul." Christine gasped and freed herself from his vice-like grip. She jumped out of the bed and across to the other end of the room, where she fiddled with her hands.

"W-who told you about Raoul?" She whispered, staring at the ground. "Whatever they say he did love me, honest he did. In some sick, twisted way, he loved me- still does. He didn't mean to hurt me." She looked him in the eyes and he saw raw pain within their depths. Tears rolled down her face, leaving tracks behind.

"Nobody told me anything, you were shouting his name last night in your sleep." He sighed, before clearing his throat. "I think you should speak to someone about him Christine. Your clearly upset and I can arrange for a therapist to see you every week when we get back, if that's what you want."

She laughed humorously. "Yes of course Erik. I forget your wife-to-be must be perfect." She laughed again, each time growing more hysteric. "Well let me tell you something, I'm not perfect, and neither are you. You think a therapist can fix what I've been through. He didn't let me _breathe_! He held me against my own will and would raise his hand to me every day! He only ever hit me once or twice. He manipulated me. Huh, must be a thing I'm attracted to in men as you did exactly the same thing to me! He hit me when I refused his marriage proposal and then ran away promising to return with a heart filled with love all for me. Do you know how _**scared**_ I am Erik? Do you?" She roared, hysteria filling her voice. "If he finds me, it will never end; and the crazy part is, I actually _want_ to see him again. I want to confront him, and know that I have someone to fall back on, to help me when it gets tough, but I don't even have that. _You_," she hissed marching over to Erik, and digging her finger into his bare chest "you think you can sit there and pay for this and pay for that, but Erik I don't want that! I just want someone to listen to me and understand. I want you to listen and understand, then maybe we can form the bond your so obsessed about, to make the marriage believable." Her voice had reached the highest point of its crescendo, and now she was nothing more than a whispering, weeping mess.

Erik opened his mouth but she looked into his eyes and he realised he had lost her. She had brought down her defences to block him out.

"I'm getting a shower." She spoke flatly, her nose still running from the tears she had shed. "I'll get a bikini on and we can sunbathe yeah?"

"If you wish it Christine." Erik sighed.

"Yes. I would." She looked at him and offered a small smile, and in return she was given a big one. _Maybe there's still hope_, he thought. Christine walked into the huge bathroom and got into the shower. The water felt delicious on her back and face as she washed away the remnants of her crazy outburst. She had needed to get that off her chest for years, but never had, as she didn't want to trouble people with her lunatic boyfriend at the time. As she wrapped a towel around herself, she stopped in horror. She had forgotten to shut the bathroom door, and Erik was sitting on the bed watching her, eyes alight with passion. _Oh dear_.


	9. A Taste Of Pleasure

**Thanks for reading guys! Remember to review. It motivates me so much! I hope everyone has a lovely weekend, and keeps safe xx**

**disclaimer: I don't own POTO:(**

"Erik!" Christine squeaked, burning crimson with embarrassment. Se wrapped the towel round her more securely. "Erik." She tried again. He had gotten off the bed and was now stalking towards her, like a lion stalks its prey. She shuddered. She was surprised that his eyes didn't magically combust and fall to the floor on fire, with the heat of his gaze. Within a second he was in front of her, pinning her to the wall and fisting his hands in her hair. She didn't have time to acknowledge what was happening before his mouth crushed against hers passionately. Taken by surprise, she forgot all about her lack of clothing and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as desperately. Hearing a bang against the wall next to her, she looked down to see Erik's hands pinning the towel in place against the wall, shielding her body. His lips ran down her throat before they came to rest just above where the towel began. Pulling down the towel slightly, her breasts were bared to him. He stopped just for a second to gaze with so much intensity, she began to blush. He followed the redness down her neck before frantically lowering his lips to her erect nipples, sucking and occasionally nipping. Christine whimpered as her eyes rolled back.

"Erik," she panted. "We h-have to...to s-stop." She contradicted herself by moaning when his tongue swirled around her nipple, sending waves of pleasure through her body, sending heat to her aching core.

"Tell me Christine," he hissed against her breast. "Has anyone ever touched you like this?" His mouth moved from her breast and travelled into the valley between the two perfect mounds.

"N-no," she arched her back, trying to make up for the loss of contact. "Your the f-first." He stopped and looked her in her desire-hooded eyes, and could see that she was not lying. He felt guilty then for making her feel all kinds of different emotions at once, so he pulled the towel back up and kissed her gently on her lips. "Good. I am glad I will be your first. Now get changed, and meet me at the poolside."

"Ok." Christine stammered, her voice still recovering from the pleasure she had received. **Now** she felt better, and not crazy. She slipped on a dainty bikini with flowers on the sides underneath a yellow sundress before wandering out down the long corridor of the desolated apartment.

.

.

Erik dived straight into the pool, desperately trying to cool his body down. His mind kept flashing images of her in the shower though, and he was back to square one.

Erik was a man who always got what he wanted. Whether it was because he was deformed and people took pity on him, or whether it was because people actually believed her deserved it; he got it either way. So, having Christine here and not being able to have her, was proving to be a challenge for Erik. He angrily pushed himself under the water, staying under until his lungs burned, his muscles ached and he thought he would pass out. Once he had resurfaced, he checked his mask was still in place, and noticed Christine lying on a nearby sun-bed, basking in the suns hot rays. She looked like an angel lying there, her fair skin glowing in the sunlight, in a very pretty bikini that complimented her body. _Shut up, head!_ Erik reprimanded.

Christine peered through her sunglasses, feeling a sense of coverage as she studied Erik as he swam in the water, knowing he wasn't able to see her eyes through her glasses. He was muscular, ripples of muscles moved as he did strokes of different kinds. He climbed out of the water, his body dripping wet and Christine swore she melted. He sat on the sun-bed next to her and lay in the sun.

"Doesn't it get hot?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He questioned lazily, basking in the sunlight.

"I mean, underneath your mask. Doesn't it get really hot?" He looked at her before laughing humorously, "If you wish for me to take it off, then by all means, I will. However, I worry for your health, my dear. I don't want to have to deal with you having a heart attack on my peaceful weekend away."

"Look," she broke in. "It's not like its never going to come off, I'll see it at _some_ point, so why not now? I mean, if its a deformity I can deal with that. Looks aren't everything you know. I can deal with it! And maybe, if you show me, it'll bring us closer."

"Or send you to the other side of the world." He grumbled under his breath. "Fine. Not now though, later. But Christine?" She gazed at him, pulling the sumglasses upon her head, and his breath caught in his throat. "If you don't like what you see, you're still mine, and always will be." She didn't know what to say to that, so she simply smiled slightly before turning her head back towards the sun, and relaxing in the expensive sun chair.


	10. Beneath the mask

**This is a short chapter but I think it is a turning point for both of the main characters. Hope you like it, r&r x**

Christine was excited. She was both excited and nervous. She had come to the conclusion that whatever Erik hid under the mask, it wasn't pretty; but she could deal with that. In a way she kinda liked Erik, and she was certainly attracted to him, but she often wondered what married life with him would be like. He had openly admitted he wanted children, in front of her and all his house workers, and if she was being totally honest, she wouldn't mind having kids with Erik, and even if they had whatever Erik had underneath the mask, it would be her baby, and she would love it no matter what.

She slipped on her night gown and padded out into the stuffy air of his holiday home. She found him in the library, drinking and reading.

"Erik," she called gently. "Are you ready?"

In truth, Erik was nervous. **_Extremely_** nervous. He couldn't understand why he was nervous, it wasn't as if he hadn't took it off before. Then he understood. It was because he was showing Christine, and her approval or her refusal could make or break him. He would be lying if he said that he didn't care about her.

"Christine," he spoke hoarsely. "Please, don't make me do this." She went and sat next to him in the large chair. "Erik, we have to get over this obstacle. I must admit, at first I hated you, but coming here has proved there is a different side to you, and I do care about you, Erik."

Erik took in a shaky breath. Those were the words he wanted to hear. Slowly he peeled away the mask, closing his eyes, too afraid to see Christine's reaction. He was shocked when Christine pressed a gentle kiss to his disfigured cheek.

He was hideous. She couldn't deny it. And yet, a sense of peace washed over her as she looked at Erik Desslar, the big, confident billionaire laying out his flaws for her to see. His face was disfigured from his hairline to his upper lip, a mixture of red, angry skin and slight holes, where his skin had refused to grow. She gently placed a kiss on his mottled cheek, hoping he would know she was not disgusted, and by the look in Erik's eyes as they shot open, she felt triumphant. She grabbed his chin, bringing his lips to hers, and kissing him as passionately and deep as she could manage.

He groaned, as her tongue traced unsure patterns in his mouth, he could not believe she actually _wanted_ the monster. Sure, he had expected her to cry and run away in fear, locking herself away for the rest of the stay here, but everything would of continued, they would have still been married but she would hate him for his looks; however, he had **_certainly_** not expected this. He pulled away from her innocent mouth, and watched her gaze at him, brow furrowed, deep in concentration. She cupped his face with a tentative palm, smiling when his eyes rolled back into his head and he rubbed his disfigurement against her hand.

"Mine." He whispered, almost inaudibly. Christine strained to hear it, but when she did she found herself becoming aroused, his possessiveness was something he would win a competition for, and she knew she had sealed her fate with her rich, disfigured Erik; and her shocking revelation was that she didn't mind being stuck with Erik until death do thee part.


	11. Young Love Is Reckless

**No words can describe the thankfulness I feel towards my reviewers,(which is bad considering I'm writing for you guys!) I love meg! She's so fabulous;) let me know what you think, r&r, thank you again -Hannah Xx**

The next few days were a blur to Christine, who spent the rest of the holiday sunbathing or making out with Erik. She felt like a teenager again! The media were everywhere though, meaning they were restricted to the poolside, and even then, there would be the odd man with a camera.

"Why do you chase them off?" Christine said as she watched the latest photographer snap some pictures, still relaxed on the sun-bed.

"Because, they only need a picture in which my fiancée has the tiniest bit of indigestion and they will twist it into something along the lines of 'Christine Desslar pregnant!' And I don't have time for that, and I'm sure you don't want that to circulate."

She hardened her eyes. "Are you calling me fat?"

He looked at her, shocked. "No, love. I'm just saying, it's something the media would do." He got off his sun-bed and walked over to her.

"Aren't you going to get rid of _h-him_?" She stuttered, hiding a moan, as he placed gentle kisses all over her face and body.

"No," he spoke, his voice muffled by Christine's skin. "We need to let someone show that my fiancée isn't an ogre, and is in fact, **_very_** beautiful."

She blushed, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Thank you Erik, you're beautiful too." She felt him stiffen, and he pulled away. _Why won't he accept he's beautiful too?_ Christine asked herself.

.

.

Christine was lifted onto the plane by Erik's gentle hands.

"Do we have to leave?" She pouted, making Erik want to kiss her senseless.

"Unfortunately so, my dear. I was convinced you would want to see Meg, but maybe I was wrong?"

"Meg!" Christine gasped. "Oh god Erik, she's going to kill me! She said she wanted me to ring her every morning to convince her that I was still alive!" She groaned and buried her face in her palms. "How many days have we been gone?"

"Only 5. I'm sure if you've been having a brilliant time then Meg will understand."

"Who says I had a 'brilliant' time? I might have hated every moment." She smiled mischievously.

"I highly doubt that." He said making heat rush to her face, thinking about him watching her in the shower and his mouth on her breasts.

"Penny for your thoughts." He smirked. She blushed a further crimson.

"Shut up! More like 'i'll buy your thoughts because I'm extraordinarily rich.'" He laughed sarcastically before settling in his seat, and beginning to read a book.

The plane took off, taking longer than expected due to the wind being against the plane, not behind it.

During the flight Christine called a furious Meg, who had demanded that she met Erik so that she knew Christine was in good hands. Meg also had some news that she needed to share, which she had sounded quite worried about and asked Christine to visit her as soon as she could. Christine had promised her, and had even bought her a little bracelet in the airport on the way back, as an apology gift for her best friend.

When she had finished on the phone, Christine had looked over to Erik, who was folded in the pages of his book. She had never seen him lost in well known surroundings before. _What was he reading?_ Curiosity got the better of her and she peered over his shoulder to see what was so interesting. She wished she hadn't. What she saw caused her face to turn an ugly red, and to cough, sneeze and exclaim all at the same time. _Sex: the best positions_. He looked at her innocently, shutting the book and resting it on his lap.

"What-what the h-hell is t-that?!" She could hardly speak, sputtering incoherent words, willing the redness in her face to go away.

"I've nearly finished it. You can read it after me if you want." Was his calm reply, like she had caught him reading a fairytale book. He was not ashamed, if anything he was rather proud.

"I wouldn't want to read a book like that!" She snorted, turning to look out the window at the night clouds align with the plane.

"I'm surprised, a little virgin could do with a good read."

"I've told you," she paused, breathing deeply. "I will not give myself to you like that."

"We will see." He spoke quietly, picking up his book and carrying on reading it.

That was one flight Christine couldn't wait to be off.

.

.

"Meg!" Christine shouted, running up the stairs to her friends top floor apartment. She was early for once in her life. Her friend opened her door and hugged her. Christine couldn't help but notice that it wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been 5 days prior.

"Chris, come in." She let her in, before making her way into the kitchen.

"You needed to see me?" Christine asked, somewhat nervously.

"Oh god, Christine. What am I going to do?" Meg sat on the high stool at her kitchen table and began to sob quietly.

"Megan Giry, you tell me what the hell is wrong with you." She demanded.

"I-I'm pregnant." Shock replaced Christine's features as she froze listening to her best friends words.

"Pregnant? Are you sure meg? Whose the father?" Questions tumbled from Christine's mouth, before she could catch them.

"I'm sure." She nodded her head, wiping the tears away. "Do you remember that guy, when we went on holiday to Spain that year, you me and Raoul?" Christine shuddered inwardly. How could she forget? Raoul had watched her every waking moment, even taking advantage of her for some parts of the holiday. She snapped out the memory and listened to meg. "Anyway, I met that guy, do you remember? Ryan his name was. Well, I was out a few weeks ago and I saw him, I swear Chris, we must be soul mates! Well we hit it off again, and in our passionate haste to be united once again, we forgot um...protection." Meg had flushed a slight pink, talking about her romantic rendezvous.

"So I've been feeling like shit these past couple of week, and I didn't want to worry you, because I thought maybe it was just a bug that I'd picked up at the youth dance club, but the sickness kept getting worse and when I went to the doctors about it, he told me I was about a month along and I almost fainted out of his chair!" Christine handed her a cup of green tea, knowing it was her favourite, and sat down next to her. Meg sipped it, before speaking. "Christine, I've got some bad news. I've heard from Ashlee that Raoul's coming home within the next two weeks." When she felt Christine stiffen beside her, she added, "I'm sorry." Christine chuckled humourlessly. If only Meg knew what she was apologising for. For the two times he ceremoniously hit her, or all the underlying threats, the ultimatums, the list went on and on and on. But instead Christine raised her now, ghost-like face and spoke gently, reassuringly. "It's okay Meg, he's gone, and he will never get me back."

"So, I need to meet this fiancée, Erik Desslar? Is it?" Christine nodded. "Let me see the ring!" Millions of diamonds adorned Christine's finger in the shape of a flower around a large diamond, which she assumed to be the stamen.

"Oh my god! It's huge!" She exclaimed. "He must be rich."

"He is. Meg he is literally a billionaire! Have you not read the papers this week? I've been in it! I'm Erik Desslar's fiancée."

Recognition sank into Megs features. "As in 'the' Erik Desslar?"

"Yes!" Christine cried.

"Oh my god!" Meg shouted. "When is the wedding?"

"Three days time." Christine stated. "But meg, listen to me. If ever you have troubles with the baby, or even yourself, don't hesitate to ask me for money, or even a house to live in, y'know? It's not as if Erik's going to miss the money, is it."

"Sure, I will Chris." She replied. "But now, lets go dress shopping! Tell Erik to give us some money. We want this dress to be **_perfect_**."

A very happy, pregnant Meg grabbed her car keys, while a somewhat reluctant Christine grabbed her phone and text Erik asking for some money for her wedding dress. Of course he was only too happy to comply.


	12. Cold feet?

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and for all the people who alert this story as their favourite or follow it. I reaaaaally appreciate it. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think. Xx**

"Erik!" Christine hissed. "Get out! You're not meant to be here!"

"I want to make sure my wife looks beautiful for me on her wedding day, not for your little friend Miss Giry."

"For gods sake!" Christine sighed, exasperated, thanking god she was hidden behind the changing room curtain. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the big day."

"Fine. I will sit outside, but all the dresses you take a liking to, I will receive a picture and from there I can help influence your decision."

Christine stormed out of the changing room in a pair of jeans and a white lacy bra. He wished he could of had more time to stare, however the look of anger in her eyes told him it was best to keep his eyes on her face.

"What makes you think I want _you_ to influence my decision? I'm being forced into this marriage, the least you can do is allow me to choose my own wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses! Bloody hell, you treat me like I'm your prisoner! I'm sick of it Erik! You're so lovely on our holiday, yet when we come back you're all cold and formal, like it meant nothing to you."

"Who said it meant something to me?"

Christine felt like she had been slapped. Her heart was hammering and she felt like she had swallowed a fist. She suddenly became bitter and spat at him, "I would have thought it _meant_ something to you, seeing as I'm probably the only person who has accepted your face, and probably the only person who ever **will**." She regretted it the moment it fell from her lips as she watched his eyes burn with anger and she considered the fact he was going to beat the shit out of her, but then she remembered this was _Erik_, not Raoul.

"Er, I-I can go back to the car, Chris?" Came Megs trembling interruption. She looked upon the scene not sure whether to laugh at Christine screaming at the famous Erik Desslar, or shout at her for speaking to the billionaire in such a manner. Before she had chance to decide though, Christine burst out into tears and went to run past meg, out into the shop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erik smirked, grabbing Christine's arm, preventing her from public humiliation.

"A-away from you. I hate you!" She blubbered, trying to pull her arm from Erik's grip.

"No you don't." He chuckled, swinging her over his shoulder, caveman style and walking back towards the changing room she emerged from.

"Okay, well, we'll just go and check out some dresses for us," meg called to the vanished couple, rubbing her stomach and whispering to it gently.

Christine was surprised when Erik simply carried her to the changing room, dressed her in her usual clothes and walked out with her to find Meg. He didn't speak to her, not even a glance was given in her direction. Not even when they dropped Meg off at her apartment.

.

.

The drive back to Christine's apartment was silent. He pulled up outside, and waited for her to get out of the car. Christine didn't want them to part on bad terms.

"Erik, look I'm sorr-" she started.

"Save it Christine." He snapped, putting his long, slender fingers to his temple.

"Don't you want to come in? I can make sandwiches, if you'd like?" She fidgeted nervously waiting for his approval. With a sigh, he gracefully exited the car and was helping Christine out of her side before she could even acknowledge what he was doing.

She handed him her keys and he led the way in to her apartment, shamelessly looking around at pictures, trinkets and things scattered round.

She felt a flood of shame hit her as she realised her apartment was vile compared to his. It wasn't big, as Christine couldn't afford that much and her father had died in debt so she had gotten no inheritance either.

"I'm sorry." She offered, her words nothing more than a whisper against the breeze. She wouldn't have thought he had heard her, except the slight stiffness in his back gave himself away.

"It was foolish of me to bring in something as sensitive as your face, I was just angry that you showed up on me and Meg, especially given Megs new condition. We just wanted to spend the lunch together and admire the dresses. And you know your face doesn't matter to me, right Erik?" She walked over and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, walked past her and sat on one of her shabby dining chairs.

"What's up with Meg?" He asked, clearly trying to turn the subject form his face.

"She's pregnant." Although Christine couldn't see it, Erik noticed it. The softness that appeared around her eyes and the aura of the air around her: _maternal_. She would make a brilliant mother, he knew. "But honestly Erik," she spoke earnestly, "You do believe me when I say your face doesn't matter to me, don't you?" Before he had chance to answer, she came and straddled him, although she was probably to focused on her task to notice her position, and kissed him softly. She then pried off the mask, peppering kisses on his deformed cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered against his cheek.

"It's ok. I need to apologise too. Of course this weekend meant something to me, but I can't make you a target. I've done bad things Christine. Things that would give you nightmares, and I'm not proud. But there are still those types of people out there, and they want to hurt me. If they saw us how we were on holiday, then you would become a target. I can't lose you Chris." He nuzzled his face on her neck, softly. He had called her 'Chris'. The nickname meant that a wall had been knocked down between then and left Christine's heart hammering in her chest. He gently kissed the spot behind her ear that made her legs go loose, and she noticed her position on him. She blushed and tried to get off him, but he growled...**growled!** And pulled her more firmly against him. She squirmed trying to get off, when she felt his erection and stilled, looking at him with eyes wide with amusement and disbelief.

"We can't even have a serious conversation without you getting..._excited_!" With her statement he burst out laughing. Not a chuckle or a half laugh, a full deep hearty laugh that left her heart beating against her ribcage, and her eyes begin to droop with desire.

"Now, now Christine...about that sandwich, I think I'll have to take up that offer, shopping with you and Meg has worn me out."

"I could have made them the half hour we've been seated here!" She exclaimed, wriggling off Erik and standing up fixing her jumper, going out the door and towards the kitchen. The door bell made her jump, as she looked at the time. She wasn't expecting visitors was she?

She went over and opened the door, expecting Meg or a pizza man with the wrong address. The shock must have been evident on her face, because he grinned.

"Oh god," She whispered. "Raoul."


	13. Siren

**I had to laugh at a lot of the reviews. Especially ones like 'Yay, Raoul's back, now let Erik kill Him!" I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please review, even just to tell one if you're well, I love all my readers, (although 100s of you don't review), but I still love you! So let me know how you are and if you're liking this story x**

"Christine," he sighed. "I've been trying to call you for an hour now." She looked across to her cellphone realising she had changed her number, just so he wouldn't call her.

"Christine, whose that at the door?" Erik called, appearing out of nowhere. She looked at him and recognition showed on the half of his face that was visible.

"Raoul Chaney." He spat, putting his arm around Christine's waist. "You're the woman hitting wonder. I should have figured." Raoul looked at Christine, hurt flashing on his features. If he expected her to stick up for him, then he was wrong, wrong, wrong.

"Erik Desslar." He hissed angrily. "I would have thought _you'd_ still be killing people to earn your money." Christine looked at both of them, shocked.

"You guys know each other?"

"You could say." Erik replied, still keeping his eyes on Raoul. "We used to be..._acquaintances_, until I realised how low he was."

"Speaking of acquaintances, what are you doing with your arm around my girlfriend?" Raoul asked, glaring at the hand on Christine's waist

"Oh love," Erik looked at her, and she saw the slight glint of amusement in his eyes. "Surely you told him we're engaged?" He grabbed her hand, making sure the ring glinted under the light.

Raoul turned white to an ugly red. He pushed past Christine, knocking her to the floor in his haste to get to Erik. But suddenly Raoul wasn't running towards Erik, Erik had him against the wall with his hands around his neck, squeezing.

"If you ever, _**ever**_ touch my Christine like that again, you won't live to see another day." He squeezed again, then let go, watching as Raoul slid down the wall, before getting up and scrambling out. He turned at the door, vowing, "I will kill you, you hideous abomination. And as for you," He turned to a trembling Christine. "I will make you want me, and being stuck with _that_ you'll be back to me within a week." Erik simply growled and shut the door on his face, turning and embracing Christine tightly. Her legs gave way, making him swoop down and pull her tighter to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before his lips covered every exposed piece of flesh he could find. She moaned, panting Erik's name. "Erik, please...we, uhf, have...to stop!"

"Or we could just carry on where we left, before that imbecile interrupted us."

"How do you know Raoul, Erik?"

He sighed, sitting them both down on her second hand sofa.

"Raoul is...well known in the underworld." He looked at her, seeing the shock register her features.

"Are _you_ well known in the underworld?" She asked, timidly.

"I used to be. Raoul is one of the top drug dealers in the USA. It's hard to find someone more sneakier than him. He used to go from girl to girl, and obviously because you didn't throw yourself on the bed spread eagle, he thought you were a challenge."

"No, we used to be best friends when we were little, but then he became infatuated with me, even asking my father if he could marry me a day after he came back into my life!"

"Exactly. You were a challenge." He sighed. "I best go. I've got lots of work to catch up with."

"No Erik!" She called out, jumping off the couch. "Don't leave me, what if he comes back?" She looked fearfully toward the front door.

"Come and stay with me for a while, we'll have fun. We can even invite meg around if you want."

"Yes, I'd like that very much." She walked towards her room. "Let me go and pack some stuff."

"Oh, I've got everything you need there. I took the liberty of buying you a new wardrobe considering all you wear is jumpers."

"Okay," she sighed. Not even having the energy to be angry with him, "I'll get some underwear and stuff then."

He laughed, a smile spreading over his face, "Like I said, Christine. I've got everything you need at my home. It be different to your choice of clothing and _underwear_," he emphasised the word, smirking. "But I know **_I_** will appreciate it, greatly."

Christine rolled her eyes, fighting the blush. _How did he even know her bra size?_ "Let's go." Was all she said, walking towards the door.

.

.

The drive to Erik's kept giving Christine déjà vu, she had been engaged to Erik for nearly 2weeks and yet she felt like she had been with him forever. What she couldn't determine, was whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Stepping out of the car as soon as it had stopped Christine walked inside, once again admiring the decor of the home. The house workers and cleaners were busy; scrubbing the marvel floors, polishing mirrors and dusting the corners of all the rooms.

"Come on Christine, you can change in our room, we're going out this evening. I have a meeting to attend to over tea and would be grateful if you would attend." He didn't mean it as a question however, for her thrust her into the large walk in closet, shutting the doors firmly behind him, reminding her she had an hour to get ready.

Looking through the closets, Christine blushed. Lingerie seemed to be his favourite thing to buy for her, with shocking g-strings, revealing bras and teddy garments that were highly inappropriate for Christine, as she found her eyes darting away from them. _How was she supposed to wear one, when she could barely look at the damned things! _

However, Erik expected her to change and she wanted to impress his business partner by showing that Erik was capable of having a pretty girl on his arm. So she grabbed a red g-string and a matching red, lacy bra and put on a tight dress. It was blood red and very short. With no straps, her shoulders were bared and with shocking high heels, she looked no longer like the 'innocent' Christine, that Erik happened to go on about all the time. She topped off her outfit by swooping her hair into a messy bun, pulling curls down so they just touched her neck. She wore light eyeshadow and false eyelashes, which she was grateful to Erik for providing her a whole new set of makeup, topped off with red lips. She was a siren.

"Christine are you ready?" Erik shouted from outside the closet.

"Yeah, hold on." She went over to the door and opened it. "I hope I look good enough to be going this place, I don't want to give the wrong impression to your business partner." She looked at him, his mouth open and a raging fire in his eyes. She smiled, hoping it looked seductive.

"Oh god," he spoke hoarsely. "It appears that we may be late, you little siren."

"Why would we be late, Erik?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Because you deserve a good _licking_, Christine, that's why." He leant in for a kiss, but she pulled away subtly and made her way around him.

"I don't want to smudge my lipstick." She shrugged, sighing.

"Vixen!" He hissed, slapping her derrière. She blushed and he smirked. "But you forget, don't you Christine? I'm the big, bad wolf and you're little Red treading in _my_ forest, and the wolf knows lots of ways to make little Red blush and squirm, as she is an innocent virgin, but she pretends to have a hold over the big, bad wolf. But the big, bad wolf is getting hungrier and hungrier and once he snaps, he will be feeling ravenous; and little Red forgets, the wolf knows the secret places in the forest," he pulled her, so that her back was against his chest, rubbing himself against her. "All the secret places where nobody would ever think of looking." She moaned, and he kissed her neck, down to her shoulder blades, sucking and biting. He made sure he left marks, he wanted everyone to know she was his.

"Come on little Red. I'm afraid we're already running late." She stared at him in disbelief, before huffing and storming out towards the stairs.


	14. An Interrupted Composition

**Hey guys! So, I have exams all next week and I'm supposed to be revising... Oops! Nawww I love you guys to much to leave you hanging;) Tell me what you think. Your reviews are the highlight of my week. X**

Christine squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, as the g-string went up her ass again. As she tried to forget about it, gulping down her third cocktail, she asked herself why she had chose to wear it.

"Ants in your pants, dear?" Asked the Persian man, sitting opposite her at the table; Nadir, she thought his name was.

"Hmm, something like that." She murmured uncomfortably. She turned and looked at Erik, whose eyes were flaming.

"So I see you took a liking to the underwear I bought you." He whispered in her ear, watching her turn a bright shade of red. He placed his hand on her thigh and began to massage it when he felt her tense.

Nadir, who had watched the whole scene, being unable to hear what Erik had said to his fiancée, smirked. He had hit the nail on the head; she was beautiful. Erik had told him he would bring her to meet him tonight, and the Persian was glad. She had yet to speak much, but he knew Erik wouldn't go for a girl without a brain, although he had in the past.

"So, Christine, is it? How did you two lovebirds meet?"

She stared at Nadir for a long time, before bursting into laughter that caught the attention of several people in the restaurant.

"You haven't told him?" She laughed, hitting Erik on the arm. "Really, Erik. I thought he was going to be the best man at your -sorry _our_ wedding, and you haven't told him how we met?"

"Christine," he warned. "Don't start."

"Do you want _me_ to tell you, Mr Khan?" She rested her hand on her chin, leaning forward towards him. "Erik forced me into this marriage, you know. He said that my father signed his will saying I _belonged_ to Erik, which may be true or may not, I don't care." She sighed, swirling the plastic cocktail stirrer around her drink. "But its ok now, I mean why wouldn't it be. As long as he doesn't take my virginity, everything should be ok. You see, Mr Khan, we have this bet. Even now as we speak Erik is trying to seduce me into bed with him. A real Don Juan," she joked. "Hes rubbing my thigh right now, look! But I'm too strong, I will not be played by him game, see!" She rubbed her hand against his crotch, proudly. "I'm too smart mr Khan, much too smart." She giggled as Erik pulled her hand off him, trying not to look like he enjoyed it.

"Christine," he growled. "You're drunk, and you're telling absurd stories."

"Oh yes!" She hiccuped, bringing one hand to her red lips. "I forgot that the media don't need to know that you forced this marriage." She then glanced at Nadir, who was smirking at the whole conversation and said, "but he's your best friend. Surely he wouldn't tell the media. Hey, maybe I will." She stood up from the table, and was preparing her lungs to shout her drunken confession, but Erik pulled her down on his knee, bringing his mouth to hers, making her confession disappear into a blissful sigh. Pulling her lips from him, she murmured something about her lipstick before hugging Erik tightly and falling asleep on his shirt.

"Nadir, so the new security guard will be here on Monday?" He asked his friend.

"Yes. I'll come and visit then, hopefully when she is not as drunk." He jerked a head towards Christine. "By Allah Erik, you sure can pick them."

Erik shrugged. "What can I say? I really like her. Now, its time for me to go. I'll speak later Nadir." With that, his friend stood from the table with a staggering half asleep Christine, placing his amount of money on the table, and made his way towards the exit.

Nadir put his share of money on the table, and exited himself, nodding his approval to the manager who smiled back politely.

.

.

The next morning Christine awoke with a violent headache. She pried her eyes open, only to be met with a smirking, shirtless Erik. She couldn't help but allow her gaze to travel over his body, the tight muscle stretched underneath his skin.

"What the hell!" She screeched, wincing when her head hurt.

"This is my room too, Christine. Besides, we've shared a bed before, _remember_?" She did. Too well. Back at the holiday home the night she had the nightmare involving Raoul. She peered down at herself letting out a small moan when she realised she was in Erik's shirt.

"So, I see you chose to apply _all_ the garments I had bought you for yesterday's meal, no?"

She shrugged, her brain was still a bit hazy. _Oh god, he meant the thong._

"D-did you change me?" She stuttered, cursing the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Of course, you are my fiancée after all."

"Well, uh, I think I'm gonna get a shower..." She trailed off at the look in his eyes, before quickly adding, "With the door closed!"

She fumbled her way out of the bed, realising Erik's shirt was extremely short, showing way more than she wished to display. Slamming the door loudly and making sure it was locked, she washed in her favourite shower gel, surprised that Erik had even bought it for her.

Thinking about it, Christine realised she knew nothing of her soon-to-be husbands childhood. A point they would have to discuss. Wrapping the towel around herself, she made her way towards the walk in closet, looking for a pair of jeans and a jumper. To her dismay, there were none of the sort, only skinny jeans, tight tops, night dresses and day dresses.

Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans she went to Erik's side of the wardrobe and fished out one of his tops, rolling it up and tying it at the waist. Uncomfortable knickers in check, she made her way down into the seating room, on a search for Erik.

"Excuse me, where's Erik?" She asked one of the women scurrying across the hall.

"He's in the music room. The last door on this corridor." She replied kindly, before scurrying away to continue her job.

Upon entering the music room, Christine heard the most beautiful melody being played. It caressed her ears, giving her goosebumps. As she looked for the CD player, she found Erik, instead. He sat running his fingers along the piano, without reading any sheet music. He stopped abruptly as she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, startled. He didn't have his mask on, and scrambled to get it, but Christine sat next to him on the piano bench, grabbing his reaching hands and kissed him on the lips.

"That was the most beautiful piece I have ever heard. Who composed it?"

"I did." He spoke, looking deeply into her eyes. "I wrote it for you, but you interrupted me before I could finish it!"

"If the rest sounds anything like that, then I'm positive I will love it." She nudged him playfully. "Can Meg come round later? I've been dying to show her around."

"Of course! My home is your home." He gently kissed her cheek as she looked down at the piano keys. "My father used to play the violin and my mother used to play the piano." She chuckled, "They used to make me sing with them both, I hated it at the time, but now, I'm glad I have those types of memories left of them both." She chuckled again. "My dad used to say I had a voice like an angel." She looked up at the walls full of instruments and sighed. "I mean, I had spirit. I used to sing with passion and love, but then they died, and I was stuck with Raoul, and its not like he gave me anything to sing about, is it?" Erik gave a sympathetic smile at her attempt of dry humour.

"Which brings me back to the reason why I was looking for you." She turned and placed her hands in his, smiling brightly. "What was your childhood like, Erik?"

He sighed, his eyes darkened and he stared into her eyes a moment longer than necessary. The look she gave must have been desperate as he rubbed his unmasked face, tiredly.

"Come on then. We best get comfortable. It is a long and tiring tale."


	15. A toast to the past

**A.N: I couldn't wait to get this chapter up, so I sacrificed my revision time to give it to you ;) it earns the M, so enjoy! Let me know what you think, and if you want to, you could maybe look at my other story? I've literally just started it. R&R.**

**Love you guys. Keep happy Xx**

"My mother..." Erik trailed off, looking around his music room. His eyes met Christine's, and she was shocked by the burning hatred she saw there. "Was a bitch." He laughed humourlessly and continued.

"You see, my mother and father had tried to conceive for so long, they had both thought the were unable to have children. Then, suddenly, my mother was pregnant. With me. My parents were so happy, believing me to be a miracle child." He rang a bell, barking orders for a scotch, dismissing the man who brought it to him. Gulping down the yellow liquid, he carried on his story. "Eight months into my mothers pregnancy, my father was involved in a train crash, I don't know the details as well as I should, but Madeleine never told me."

"Madeleine?" She asked, perching on the edge of her seat.

"My mother." He clarified. "She became depressed and the only thing that got her through it was the idea of me being born. Yet, when I was born, she couldn't even look at me. She gave birth to me and when the doctors handed me to her, she dropped me on the hospital floor, screaming that the monster in the blankets was not her child."

Christine wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye, looking at Erik, even through a blurring vision.

"The first thing she did was rip up a spare pillow cloth and fix it to the deformed side of my face. I went to see a doctor recently about it, and he said that the extent of damage I had now, could have been prevented had that _**woman**_ not hid me away from the fresh air; sun. I was four when I was taken from her, they found me hidden underneath a floorboard, half starved to death. I remember that week clearly. Madeleine had explained to me we were going to play a game. Hide and seek, it was. She had never shown me affection, or even spoke to me like I was a boy, so I was more than happy to bend to her every whim. I knew of the hollow floorboard and ran straight there to hide as she counted to fifty. Days..._days_ went by and she didn't come and find me. I stayed where I was, scared that if I left my hiding place, she would strike me and never bother with me again. I was found by policemen. My mother had shot herself in the temple, whilst I was hiding. She left me a note; here let me go and retrieve it." He got up and went towards his desk, unlocking a small cabinet. _He keeps his most valuable possessions in this room_, she realised. He handed her it and she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness for this woman.

**_Erik,_**

**_I'm sorry. I owe you that. I couldn't do it any longer. I'm sorry I could never love you the way you deserve. When you're older and you read this, and understand it, remember I'll be watching you. I've failed you, my are a part of me and your father, created from our love, and I think I could have learned to love you, in another life, when your father was still here. Although I will understand if you hate me, think of your father Erik. He loved you, and that's for certain. Do him proud, do you hear? You two have the same eyes. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_Your mother, Madeleine._**

Christine wiped away the tears she had shed after reading the heart wrenching letter and went over and sat on Erik's knee. Burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"After that I spent my years going from foster home to foster home. I never forgot though, **_make your father proud._** It created me. All I wanted was my fathers acceptance, and as my mother didn't give me it...I hope he's looking down on me and is proud..." He trailed off, choked with emotion.

"Erik," Christine whispered. She took her long finger and trailed it down the contours of each side of his face. "I'll ask for some tea? Okay?" Climbing off him, she walked towards the door. Erik stood also and grabbed her wrist. "Christine." He moaned, trapping her lips in a passionate, fiery kiss. Their tongues danced, each wanting dominance.

Christine could feel it, in the way he clutched at her, pulling her firmly to himself and grounding his erection at her covered centre. He was kissing her with desperation.

She gently pulled her hands down his muscled chest, continuing until she reached his pants. Unsure of what she was doing, she let him free, noticing how hard he was, and that he had no underwear on. Gently putting her hand around his length, she moved it up and down, caressing the soft yet hard skin. When she heard Erik's hiss, she removed her hand quickly as she feared she had hurt him.

"Christine," he growled, pulling her hand and placing it back on his cock. He gripped his hand around hers, making her have a firm hold, and guiding her hand up and down. When he thrust into her hands, she felt a sense of control, seeing him writhe and buck.

"Oh god..." He gasped, thrusting into her hand once more. "Christine!" He moaned as he found his release, falling off the edge.

Christine watched as Erik stood in contented bliss for a moment, not realising he had ejaculated all over her. _He deserved the pleasure,_ she thought fiercely.

"Erik," she spoke quietly, blushing a bright red. He looked at her through dilated pupils, as she indicated at her hands and top before Erik went to get a wash cloth to wash it off.

They remained in a happy silence for the rest of that morning, Christine knowing that she could pleasure her fiancée, and Erik lost in thought of how he could return the favour.

**xXx**

Raoul gave a frustrated cry as he stared at the girl I front of him, who was grinding and sticking her ass in his face. He couldn't believe he was paying for this. _Christine should be the one doing this, _**_will_**_ be the one doing this_, he thought cruelly, grinning. He pictured he lap dancer in front of him was Christine and felt himself harden. He panted as she ground against his erection, thinking it was Christine with her perky breasts out. He sent himself over the edge thinking about her face when she would spiral out of control, clenching around his huge dick, while he pounded mercilessly into her, thrust after thrust, talking dirty in her ear. She would scream out his name, not the bastard Desslar's, and he would stretch her tigh-

"It's over, love. I suggest you go ask for another dancer, my shifts over." She flounced away, flicking her vibrant red hair over her shoulder, her clear heels clomping on the black marble floor.

Raoul grinned, evilly. He would have Christine back, he would make sure of it.


	16. Temper Tantrum

**hello beautiful readers! How've you been? Sorry if there is any mistakes, I just wanted to get this out. Thanks for the reviewers and the people who wished me luck on my tests last week, it was needed! ;) r&r x**

"Erik," Christine asked, "you said that you knew Raoul, from the underworld. What did you do there?"

His posture stiffened and he sat up straight, resting his hands in his lap. "That is none of your concern, dear."

"But it _is_, Erik!" She cried, following him as he stormed out of the room, in what could only be described as a temper tantrum. "You are to be my husband, and yet you tell me nothing! I love that you've opened up and told me about your past, but their is a gap between youth and your age now!" He turned abruptly, causing Christine to slam into the hard muscles underneath his shirt. Gripping her by the shoulders, he stared into her eyes, anger setting them alight. "Erik, please," she tried again, "_Let me in_." If she had expected the dam to break and for him to tell her about his past, then she was very, very wrong. His mouth set in a line and he scanned her features intensely; from the top of her head, the edges of her feet. Dressed in a pair of pyjama shorts and top, she felt bare, and the look he gave her made goosebumps rise on her skin.

She sighed when he pressed his lips to hers, allowing him entrance into her mouth, not even bothering to compete for dominance. His kiss was angry, passionate and feral as he pushed her against the wall. With Erik it was the storm before the calm, if that made any sense. He would be angry with her, then would do something for her, like buy her a bracelet or tickets to see the latest movie. She knew this was another one of them times.

She thought she had won.

Instead, he pressed his lips to hers once more gently, and walked into the library, locking the door behind him. Staring at the door which was now locked and probably bolted, knowing Erik, she sighed and began to walk towards the living room. _Must of hit a nerv_e, she thought, shrugging. Now though, she would call Meg and tell her to come over.

**_xXx_**

Erik didn't show his face the whole time Meg had been at his home, choosing to stay in the library, doing god knows what. Christine apologised profusely to Meg, who had explained that she didn't mind, assuming he was doing business.

"Meg," Christine started, "anytime you want, come here ok? You're always welcome here and once baby Giry is born, we'll take her for walks and we can even build on a bit of land for you to live on." She took Megs hands, squeezing them gently before snorting, "Besides, he needs to busy. He's driving me crazy!"

Meg laughed, before growing serious, "Christine, I may take you up on your offer, I don't wish to intrude or anything, but the landlord is rising the prices and I don't think I'll be able to afford them, especially not with this little guy being on the way." She rubbed her flat stomach affectionately. "I thought Erik was busy doing work in the library anyway?" She asked, watching Christine's face carefully.

"No! He's gone all moody on me because I asked him a question he didn't want to answer," she shrugged, "Sometimes I could kill that man. Honestly Meg, you should see some of the things he has done. He only went and bought me sexy, risqué lingerie and then practically forced me to wear it, _honestly_! You should of seen Nadir's face... "

Meg hid a smile as she watched her friend rant on about Erik's antics. She was in love with him, you could practically _smell_ it from a mile away, however, she would never tell Christine that, fearing her friend's reaction.

Sipping the last of her herbal tea, she grabbed her jacket and walked to the front door, listening to Christine promise to get Erik to make plans for the new home. Saying goodbye, Meg walked to the nearest taxi rank, wondering how long it would take for Christine to realise she was love with Erik Desslar.

.

**.**

"Erik," Christine knocked gently at the library door, finding it unlocked. "Can I come in?" A muffled 'yes' had her walking into the large library, filled with bookshelves full of books. She noticed Erik sitting by the fire setting up what seemed to be a painting stand and placing a large canvas on it.

"Christine, darling." He strolled over to her and spun her around, so her back was to him, pulling out her hair from the clips she had put in the front, to keep it from spiralling out of control. Once he had done that, he turned her back around, and pulled her nearer to him.

"Christine," he moaned quietly. _Had he been drinking?_ "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the circumstances I met Raoul, but I want you to do me a favor..." He trailed off, his eyes locking on her lips, as she wetted them with her tongue unconsciously. "Go and lie on the recliner by the fire, naked." It was a hoarse command, _but still a command she should respect_, he thought.

"No!" Christine spoke heatedly, "If I want to sit by the fire naked, then by all means I will, but not because you want me too."

"Christine," he tried again, his words slurring and eyes drooping, "I want to draw you, naked." She was about to protest when he gave a wolfish smile. "Is little Christine too scared to get naked for big, bad Erik?" When she shook her head negatively, he smirked his eyes alight with the challenge. "But you should be little one," he stroked her neck with long fingers, following the dips and curves of her chest until he reached the edge of her pyjama top. "For big, bad Erik is the most dangerous creature of all...and when he wants something, he will get it. And do you know what, Christine?" She tried to ignore the warmth his words were sending to her core and concentrate on his drunken condition, but it was to no avail. "I want you. I want you so much it is immeasurable to a mere human scale.

She didn't know why she felt dissapointed by his statement, but she did. He wanted her, but didn't- didn't love her. There was a difference. Ignoring her feeling she looked Erik directly in the eye and wriggled out of his grip.

"Erik, you don't even know what you're saying. C'mon, let's go to bed." She checked her watch and saw this it was indeed, quite late.

Pulling him towards the way of the bedroom, he fell onto the bed, asleep within a second. She took off his shoes, shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear, underneath the covers. She gently took his mask off and placed it on the bedside table. Not bothering to change, she clambered under the covers and smiled warmly when Erik spooned her, so her back was tight to his chest.

She was very nearly asleep when it struck her. The thought that made her pulse race and butterflies fill her stomach, she was almost sick.

_I love him._


	17. Love Is Not Always Beautiful

**Hey! How've you been? I've been super super busy, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think? I love you guys. You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer-i don't known POTO**

**read and review! **

"Can I help you?" Christine asked irritably to the man who had been following her around the shops that morning.

"Mornin' Miss," he said, an Irish accent falling from his lips. "I'm your new bodyguard. The names Patrick, but please, call me Paddy."

Christine eyed the man in front of her. He was huge, about 6'6 with muscles that protruded through the wool of his black jumper. His hair was cropped short, a reddish-brown that matched the colour of leaves in the autumn and his eyes were a hazel, but the most prominent colour was green. She gave him a smile, pleased when it was returned and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Paddy." She turned back towards the isle she wanted to be at, before suddenly stopping. "Please, call me Christine, too."

.

.

Erik sat drawing the designs for Meg Giry's house. He couldn't finish the interior designs until he'd had confirmation off Meg deciding what she wanted the house to be like, or whether she liked the layout. He was aware of the child growing in her womb, and wanted the house to be safe for both mother and child. Children. The more Erik thought about children, a little face formed in his head: Dark, silken downy hair on the newborns head. Long, black eyelashes framed around large blue-green eyes. A tiny, button nose and a mouth that was only prepared to suckle Christine's breast. _Oh god_. Was he having visions of his and Christine's baby?! He laughed inwardly, picturing the baby again but with his deformity. _Not so pretty now, are you? Never mind, I would still love you._ He thought whether Christine would still love their child if they were born with their fathers scars. He supposed she would, but the chance of them being born with the deformity was highly unlikely, near impossible; It wasn't inheritable, he had checked with his doctor years before.

"Erik," he heard Christine call, and a loud slamming of the front door. It was followed by footsteps marching up towards his drawing quarters. "Erik," she shouted again, opening the door and standing before him.

"What, love." He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her flushed appearance.

"I haven't got a wedding dress. And the wedding is...wait, when _is_ the wedding?"

"Two days, my love. As for the dress, don't fret, I've had one made for you. I've just been waiting for the right time to show you." Taking her hand, he pulled her towards a door she had never seen there before. Beyond the door was a rack with a huge packet covering the dress from any harm.

"You can't see me with it on."

"You're right, I'd much rather see you without anything on." He almost snorted at Christine's blush, until her face hardened with determination.

"It's a shame you can't have me." She smirked, her tone teasing, but her words were serious.

"You forget, Christine. I can easily," he clicked his fingers and the door slammed shut, locking in place. "lock you in and not let you leave until I'm finished with you." His eyes travelled the length of her body, leaving a fire burning in her body. "Which would be a very, _very_ long time."

She licked her lips nervously and watched as Erik's eyes snapped to them. She had no smart comment to hit him back with. She knew all too well the length of Erik's desire for her, and if she was being honest, had thought about the prospect of making love with him a lot herself.

But that was the problem.

She didn't want _'sex'_. She wanted them to _make lov_e. Both the same activity, but two completely different meanings. She wanted Erik to realise he loved her, which was why she was going to wait.

Gently taking his mask off, she cupped his face with her hands, pressing tender kisses along his jawline and neck. She searched his eyes. The animalistic desire had left them, replaced by a tender want. There was still no sign of love there.

It was too much. She was tired of giving and receiving nothing in return. Trying to be strong, she grabbed Erik's shirt and buried her face in the fine cotton, not showing her tears.

She brought a hand to her mouth, stifling the loud sob that had just attempted to come out. It was unfair of her to expect him to love her, she knew. She had hoped that he would come to love her as she loved him, but he hadn't.

Christine had never been the romantic type of girl. Boys were boys, and if anything, she had distanced herself from them. She had had her first kiss at the age of fifteen, with braces, glasses and acne covering her face. Meg had mostly been the girl the boys were after, whereas Christine was the ugly friend who tagged along, except Meg actually enjoyed Christine's company. Meg had watched Christine's gawky, introverted self bloom until she was a beautiful, spirited, happy, young woman.

"I hate you Erik!" She whispered, pounding her fists against his chest. "I hate you so freaking much, it hurts."

Erik couldn't see her face, but was extremely panicked about what had just transpired. He felt her go rigid against him, and then she pulled away. Her face was devoid of any emotion.

"I'm going home. Drop me off."

"Christine, this _is_ your home. Don't be absurd, if you like we will ring Meg and we can do some interior designing in her future home." He had expected a smile or at least a glimpse of happiness in her eyes, but nothing..._nothing_. They were empty.

"Sure, why not? Maybe it will be fun." It was too monotone to pass for any sort of emotion, but Christine didn't care. She was tired. Bone-weary, soul achingly tired; and if she was being honest, she thought it was best that she wasn't alone at the moment.

.

.

Meg had seen Christine cry over her favourite fictional characters death, her fathers death, and even when she had failed the history exam she had studied so hard for. Never had meg seen christine this bad. When christine cried, she was a rush of emotions and once they were gone, she was lifeless; empty.

She sat holding Christine's cold, grey hands noticing the distance in her eyes and how they would glaze up ever so slightly every now and then.

"For gods sake, Christine. **_Talk_** to me." Meg shouted, exasperated, into her face. Christine looked up and into Megs eyes, as though actually realising she was here before bursting into tears and pulling meg to sit on the couch next to her.

"Oh Meg, what am I to do?"

Meg looked into the doorframe at a hopeless Erik scratching his head, watching Christine. She mouthed for him to leave, and he did so reluctantly.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I love h-him. God only k-knows why, but I do!" Christine hiccuped looking at her friend so seriously, Meg began to giggle. She cursed her nervous laugh, and all the times it had gotten her into trouble. However this time, it seemed to lift some weight off christines shoulder and was suddenly contagious, and soon Christine joined her, shedding tears of laughter.

"Oh, Christine!" Meg chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Why are you getting so worked up about it! Of course that stupid, foolish man loves you. He just hasn't realised it yet. Give it time, come away on a mini holiday with me, or do something _you_ for once! You know what they say, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'." Christine laughed once more before nodding.

"I think it is time we get away, but first," she bent her head so it was level with Megs stomach which was, if one looked close enough, beginning to round nicely. "let's go sort out the arrangements for your house." She sat up and squealed, clapping her hands together. "I love designing the inside of houses!"

Grabbing her and pulling her towards the study, they passed Paddy, who was deep in conversation on the phone. He gave the two girls a wink as they ran past, and continued his conversation. His face contorted in disgust before he reluctantly nodded, shutting the phone over angrily and storming off to find Christine and Meg.


	18. The Wedding

**How are you folks? This is quite short, I know, but its the big day! Finally! Review and let me know what you think, you know I love it. And for any American readers, I hope you all had a fab 4th!**

**r&r**

Christine wiped her sweaty hands against the towel and turned to face Meg.

"So, how do I look?" She tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"Oh Christine, you look beautiful."

"I'm too scared to look in the mirror," admitted Christine.

"Nonsense!" Meg said and spun her round to face the large mirror at Christine had been avoiding.

Her dress was beautiful. It was strapless, falling straight to the ground, showing off her skinny frame. It was covered in lace, falling over the white silk that complemented Christine's skin. Her veil fell right down to the floor, resting on the train of her dress. Her hair was swept up with a few loose tendrils down, framing her face.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Meg smiled gently, taking Christine's hands and turning her to face the blonde once again.

Christine smiled at her beautiful best friend, clothed in a light pink dress. It fell to above her knee, and clung to her stomach, which if you looked close enough, could see that a bump was beginning to form. Megs hair was curled loosely and fell down her back.

"You look stunning, meg." Christine laughed, as her eyes began to blur.

"Oh good lord, don't start crying, Christine! You'll ruin your makeup."

A loud rap on the door signalled that is was time to go and Christine shot a pleading glance at meg, who spotted her fears and grasped her hand, gently tugging her towards the door, stopping only once to grab the daisies Christine had insisted she carried with her down the isle.

Christine smiled at the small African daisies she held in her hand. They reminded her of her father, who would always bring her back a flower from his travels, which she would then press. Of all the flowers he had ever brought back, these were her favourite, and was happy that she would be taking part of her father down the isle with her.

Outside the room, which her wedding would be taking place, she stood nervously until she heard the bridal march begin. Meg gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand once more before falling into step before Christine.

xXx

_Good god, she was beautiful,_ was the only coherent thought that ran through Erik's mind. He took in her form, noticing the way she gave a small smile to Nadir and Patrick, who both smiled back encouragingly. When she stood next to him, he gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers, making her blush.

"Good afternoon everyone. We have all made our way to Desslar manor, which can I say looks beautiful for this ceremony-" Erik zoned out, looking at his bride and praying she was wearing a nice pair of lacy knickers underneath. His eyes strayed over to Patrick McFadden. This was the man Nadir had appointed worthy of guarding Christine's life; and to be fair, he had proven to be trustworthy. Christine had never spoken a bad word about the Irish man, only ever 'god Erik, I wish we could do more for him!', because he had lost his wife on a boat accident, years ago. On the odd occasion that Erik had spoken with McFadden, he had never once thought anything strange of him, and felt a strange twang of compassion for the poor man.

"Do you take Christine Daae to be your lawfully, wedded wife?"

"I do." He had heard his fiancées name being spoken, and quickly focused again.

"And do you, Christine Daae take Erik Desslar to be your lawfully, wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss your bride." Erik wasted no time, grabbing Christine's mouth in what one could only describe as a brutal kiss, making her anticipate what her wedding night would contain. Laughter, hoots and clapping were heard and Christine smiled against Erik's lips.

.

.

The rest of the night flew by. Erik had arranged a small party, the guest list included a few of his business partners, their wives and children, and Christine's uni friends, which Meg had took upon herself to invite.

Erik stepped into their house carrying Christine in his arms over the threshold.

When she decided it was time to go to bed, Erik was on her heels.

"Erik, I've already told you. I'm not giving myself to you."

His lips were on hers in a moment in a passionate, fiery kiss. She tried to resist it, but moaned and melted into his caged embrace. He carried on kissing her while he walked up the stairs with her, before depositing her on the bed.

"Erik..."

"Sh, Christine," he whispered huskily, sensually, as he turned down the light to a dim glow. "Give in to me. You're already screaming to have me silently, why not make those screams verbal? I know I would like to hear them."

And then he captured her lips in a soft embrace, his tongue searching for Christine's, as she melted against himhas he heard his voice inside her head whispering: _surrender._


	19. Love Is A Fickle Emotion

**Here's another chapter for you eager beavers! Hope everyone is enjoying the nice weather here in the UK. I know I certainly am! So originally this started off as a short chapter, but then I thought 'why not?' haha! Hope you enjoy it x**

**R&R**

"No!" Christine cried, ripping herself away from him.

Erik growled, a low and feral sound. "Why!?"

"I-I don't want to make love to you until you...until...you love me." She stood on the other side of the bed, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

His laugh was bitter, loud and sharp. "_Love_ you?" He chuckled, "why ever would I love you, Christine?" She felt a tear slowly make its way down her cheek. "I admit, you're an attractive woman, I want you. My desire is obvious, no? But _love_," he shook his head, cold disbelief written on his face, "why ever would I want to love anything? Love is an emotion that ties you to another person. I would never let my guard down for anyone or anything. _Especially_ not a fickle emotion called love." His voice was a low hiss, and Christine stood, frozen, her wedding dress still on, with tears streaming from her eyes. He was panting, the abrupt ending of his rant had left the room in a deadly silence.

"I **hate** you." She hissed. "Love is _not_ a fickle emotion. It's when you trust someone enough to open up to them, and with their help you can become a beautiful rose, growing and blooming. I thought that I loved you." She stared at him coldly and he felt goose flesh rise on his skin. "Don't worry. I understand now. it was just a carnal desire that made you want me the morning that we first met. And y'know, Erik? I hate you. I hate you so freaking much, that I tricked myself into believing that I loved you."

She fell back against the wall, and shrieked when he moved forward to help her. "No. I don't want anything to do with you Erik. I'll live here, but I don't want to speak to you, or eat with you or go anywhere with you. Is that clear?"

It was silent for a long moment, and she looked at Erik through her tears. He was clenching and unclenching his fist, his jaw following a similar pattern. It didn't take long for her to realise he was trying to control himself.

"Christine, come now. You're being absurd. We will sleep now, and in the morning we will talk this over, like a real married couple." He picked her up off the floor, and quickly began to take her dress off. Christine was too tired to bother fighting him. If he wanted to take her, then by all means he could. She had no fight left in her.

He left her in her underwear, ignoring the cruel heat of desire when he noticed she had, in fact put on the lacy knickers that he had imagined, and climbed into bed. He looked at her profile.

"Christine?" He whispered, his gaze running over her features.

She didn't reply only kept her eyes shut and prayed he thought she was asleep.

"I know you're not asleep, your jaw is too tense."

She pried one eye open before turning her back on him and scooting to the edge of her side of the bed. "Fuck off, Erik."

"Fine." She stormed out of the room, leaving Christine to her mind and an overwhelming power to sleep.

In his office, Erik sat with his head in his hands: _what had he done?_

** XXX**

Meg was cleaning tables in a pub that she had been lucky enough to get a job at, considering her physical state. She had hopped a cab and had changed out of her dress and into her work clothes in the pub. It was only part time, but it paid quite well, and that was all Meg was after. It was only a matter of time before Erik had built her house, as Christine had informed her he had began to construct it already.

"Excuse me," a voice filled the empty pub, and for a moment, Meg thought that maybe someone had gotten locked into the bathroom earlier that day.

"Miss," it called again.

She turned to the doorframe, finding a huge block of light had vanished, only to be replaced by a huge silhouette, taking up the doorframe.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but is this your purse?" He held out the bag, and meg let out a cry of disbelief. "T'was outside the door, and it had the keys for 'ere inside."

"Oh god, thank you!" Meg rifled through her purse making sure that nothing had been taken before the kind man had picked it up for her. "I'm Meg, Meg Giry." She eyed him again, taking in his reddish hair and huge frame and feeling a drop of recognition. "Look, do I know you?"

"Aye, ye do. I'm Patrick McFadden. I work for Erik Desslar, as his new wife's body guard. I've seen yer around the house before now."

"Of course!" Meg glanced at her watch, before sighing. "Well, I best be heading home. This little fella wants me to rest." She rubbed her stomach affectionately, before looking up at Patrick again. "Thanks again for giving me my purse. I'll make sure I put in a good word to Erik for you."

"Actually, Meg. I was wonderin', if maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me, tomorrow evening?"

She gave him a warm smile before nodding. "Sure. See you tomorrow Patrick."

"Paddy, please. And I'll pick you up around six, ok?"

She gave him a smile as a response and left the cramped pub.

XXX

Christine awoke to an empty bed. She desperately told herself that she didn't miss Erik, just the body heat he produced. _Fine_, she thought, _he can go and sulk for all I care_. As loud buzz from her bag in the corner of the room signalled that she had a call. Running across, she fumbled around her overly large bag, answering her phone on the last ring.

"hello," she spoke breathlessly.

"Christine." Greeted Raoul. Christine felt a shudder of fear crawl up her skin, but managed to keep her voice calm.

"What do you want Raoul?"

"Can't a friend phone to ask how you are?"

"You're not my friend, Raoul."

"I'll pretend that you were joking when you said that, Chrissie." There was a pause on the end of the line, and Christine slowly massaged her temples, still waking up. "So I heard you married that Desslar. Tell me Christine, is he good in bed?" She blushed. "That's none of your concern, Raoul!"

"Is there not much there, Chrissie? How cruel; you deserve better. Someone like me."

Christine knew one way to shut him up. It was a long shot, but worth a try. "I'm going now Raoul, Erik's calling me back to bed, and for your information, Erik is very, _very_ good in bed. See ya!"

christine closed the call and threw her phone back into her bag, resting her head against the wall. Feeling a presence, she turned, and found Erik standing in the doorway. His eyes burned bright with desire.

"Very good in bed, did you say Christine?" She shivered at his words. "Perhaps I should give you a taste of how good I really am..."


	20. Stars

**Hello! How're you? Well this chapter definitely deserves the M rating, so don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**Ps, because I gave you guys some smut, give me some reviews, beautiful readers.**

**r&r**

_"Very good in bed, did you say Christine?" She shivered at his words. "Perhaps I should give you a taste of how good I really am..."_

Xxx

His lips claimed hers in a fevered kiss, humming in approval when she finally responded.

Although her heart told her not too, she couldn't deny him any longer. She wanted him, and he wanted her. Gasping for breath, she broke the kiss as his lips made their way down the column of her throat. He ripped off her nightdress, practically shredding it in two. She moaned excitedly and began fumbling about for the buttons on his shirt. Pulling the first few open, she felt the hair that peppered his chest.

Removing her bra, he watched as her breast sprung free, growling in satisfaction. His lips moved down, capturing her breast in his mouth, licking and sucking as she writhed beneath him.

"Erik." She arched her back, whispering his name. He carried on kissing down, removing her underwear, slowly yet urgently. he topped for a moment, cataloging Christine's body, committing it to memory. Christine moaned, breaking the silence as a new wave of desire hit her, causing a wetness between her thighs.

"So wet," Erik moaned, gently slipping his finger inside her warmth. She yelped, closing her legs unconsciously. Erik smirked up at her as he pulled them open again, finding a nub that made her shiver, and began toying with it.

"Erik, please!" Christine cried writhing underneath him. "_Please_."

Ridding the rest of his clothing, he aligned himself with her and while she was still dazed after he had pulled his fingers out of her, he thrust into her, breaking the barrier that kept her innocence and moaned in delight as her muscles stretched around him.

So much pain. So much pleasure. So little space. Oh, the pain and pleasure. Christine lay panting underneath Erik while he showered her face with kisses.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before pulling almost fully out of her and then thrusting in again. She gasped in painful pleasure. After a few minutes, she writhed impatiently, feeling only the most complete fullness and pleasure.

"Erik, please."

"Tell me, Christine. What do you want?"

"Erik," she moaned, not even focused on what he was saying, just lost in the pleasure he was bringing her. Stopping his thrusts, he lay still inside Christine. A frown marred her face, and her eyes fluttered open. "Erik, why have you stopped?" She tried to move about underneath him, but he pinned his pelvis against hers, making her unable to move.

"Tell me Christine, what do you want me to do?" He sucked her neck, and Christine knew she would have marks the next day, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. "Do you want me to fuck you senseless?"

She nodded. There was no point pretending that she didn't, both of them knew better.

"Say it."

"Erik..." She blushed, even lost in the throes of passion. "F-fuck me, Erik."

Needing no more encouragement, and being even more aroused by the prospect of Christine using those foul words, Erik carried on thrusting, an instant rhythm being made. He played with Christine's swollen nub, and felt her climax begin to crescendo.

Stars burst behind her eyes, as she screamed Erik's name repeatedly. She had never felt so much pleasure in her whole life. Erik let out a strangled cry as he too reached the peak of his climax and she felt his hot seed enter her. Laying beside her, he pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He looked at the freckle behind her ear, and the eyelashes that touched her cheek; and as he watched her, he got the most peculiar feeling that warmed him from his toes, rushing up to his head.

_he loved her._

_Love_. The emotion he called fickle only hours before, was gone now out of the window, as Erik saw this beautiful, passionate young woman sleeping soundly next to him. So this was love, he mused to himself. The warm feeling that pooled around his ribcage, the excitement he felt for when she would wake up, simply so he could talk to her. Keeping this newfound bliss in his mind, he fell into a fitful slumber.

** ...**

Meg strode out of her home, and locked the door. Unfortunately, Paddy was unable to pick her up from her home however had agreed to meet her at the restaurant. Feeling confident with her new dress on, she began to walk to the restaurant, as it was only a short walk way from Megs home.

As she passed a dark alley, she began to feel uneasy, and a distinct feeling of being watched. Looking over her shoulder to check her surroundings, and finding them clear, she carried on walking towards the restaurant.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Megs hair, and she was pulled into the alleyway. A handkerchief was held over her nose and mouth as she slipped into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

** ... **

Christine awoke the next morning, exhausted and sore. Erik had woken her up three more times the night before, for rather gentle sex, -Christine, however would rather say that they made love, as that was how it felt at the time- but either way, it had taken a toll on her in the morning.

Her phone vibrating made Christine actually get out of the bed, standing to see who the message was off.

_1 new message- Meg._

Christine was excited to hear from her, as she had told Christine something about going on a date with Paddy, her bodyguard. However, her happiness didn't last long when she opened the message.

On her phone screen was a picture of meg, tied to a chair. Her hair was a mess, she had been blindfolded, gagged and part of her clothes had been shredded, baring skin. The camera had clearly been take with Megs phone, the flash illuminating nothing but Megs body and the poor state it was in. Underneath the horrifying picture, was a brief message:

_Christine. Meet me at the café on the corner of your street at four today, bring no one with you. If you do there will be consequences._

_-anonymous._

Christine muffled a cry as the phone slipped from her numb hand and fell with a thud onto the carpeted floor.


	21. Horror

**_So I don't really know if I like this chapter. It was a struggle for me to write, hence the gap between the updating. But any who. Let me know what you guys think. Schools out for summer so I hope I'll be able to write more._**

**_r&r_**

_3:53_

Christine checked her watch, as she crossed the road, entering the rusty old cafe. The smell of stale coffee brought back memories she had thought she had forgotten.

Sitting down at a secluded booth, she cast a weary glance around; there was not a soul in sight. Her phone vibrated and her heart sunk. She had hoped it was a joke. She had hoped that someone would pop out with video cameras laughing at her expressions. Obviously not.

_Are you there Christine? I hope you are. There is a black car waiting outside for you. Get in it. I will see you soon._

Swallowing, Christine made her way to the front doors and left the deserted building. Spotting a small black ford car, she walked slowly to it. Upon seeing the driver smile, a yellow, grimy grin, she knew she was at the right car.

"Hello, love." He said as he got out of the car, walking round to open the car door in mock courtesy. "I'm Isaac, and I have the pleasure of taking you to your destination." His greasy hair was stuck to his head, and his skin was the darkest shade of yellow, almost brown.

To be fair, all Isaac told her was his name, then didn't bother with her for the rest of the drive. However Christine felt the curiosity build up and up inside her; she could hold it no longer.

"Where are you taking me? Who are you taking me to? Whose behind this?"

"Aren't you eager, sweetheart." He turned his head back towards the road, not bothering to answer Christine's questions. The car jerked to a sudden stop, and he smirked. "You're about to find out all your answers."

Stepping out of the car, Christine crunched across the gravel of the abandoned warehouse. She walked towards the door, mildly surprised when she found it was already partially open.

Slipping through, she was plunged into darkness. She couldn't see her own hands. Stumbling down the corridor, she pulled out a pack of matches that she kept in her bag for Paddy, as he smoked a lot and he didn't have any pockets to keep them in. Lighting one, she was just about able to make her way to what looked like a main visitors hall.

Muffled screams and cries made Christine freeze in terror.

That was Megs voice.

Turning she ran towards the voice, never once thinking it may be a trap. Quickly fumbling in her bag, she found an old receipt from when she had gotten the shopping the week before. Setting fire to it, she provided herself a larger light and was able to quickly slip through the corridors completely unaware of the eyes following her every move.

As she entered a large room, the lights suddenly came on. Which was funny, as Christine could swear the electricity didn't work when she tried it.

Meg looked terrible.

She looked even worse than she had in the picture sent to Christine.

Rushing over to her, Christine's hands instantly went to the rope around Megs hands and feet, pulling desperately at the knots that were tied.

"Shh meg, its me, Christine. I'm here, you're safe." There was no reply from meg, and Christine could only hope she was unconscious and it was nothing serious.

A lone clap echoed through the hall, accompanied by footsteps, slow and deliberate.

"Brava, Christine. Quite the little rescuer you are."

Christine stopped still on the spot, momentarily frozen. She would know that voice in her nightmares.

"Raoul."

Something then fell on her head, a _heavy_ object, because all she could remember was the whooshing of her breath leaving her, and the floor hitting her head, knocking her out cold.

...

Groaning, Christine opened her eyes. She had no clue as to where she was. Standing up, she ran towards the door, only to be pulled back by a chain attached around her ankle. screaming at the top of her lungs until her voice was hoarse, she finally rested and took surveillance of the room.

It had a bed. A big bed. A door with a lock on, and brown walls. This room was nothing special, probably made for a prisoner. _Prisoner, was that what she was? _To her utter horror, she realised someone had changed her out of her clothes and put her in an extremely revealing teddy, _god what did they want from her? _She had so many questions, and yet nobody to answer them_. _Curling in a ball in the corner of the room, she could only hope that now that Raoul had Christine, he would let Meg go.


	22. Rescuer

**Sorry this is such a crappy chapter, its just I'm going on holiday tomorrow to turkey for three weeks so I would struggle to get something up, so this is the best I could come up with. Apologies, still let me know what you guys think.**

**read and review**

Erik was pacing.

Where was Christine?

Where was meg?

He had thought maybe they wanted to spend the night together, watch films or do girls things at Megs, however as he pulled up outside her apartment, it was empty.

Slightly worried, he headed home and sat in the library.

That was an hour ago.

"Mr Desslar," came a cleaners voice, "somebody's here to see you."

Running down the stairs, he found a shivering, shaking Meg Giry. She had rope burns on her wrists and clothes that were hanging off her.

"Dear god," he whispered, dread filling his stomach. "Who did this to you?"

"Christine," she whispered. "You have to save Christine."

"Meg, breathe, I need you to stay calm for you and your baby. Now, tell me again, who did this and where do I need to go?"

"R-Raoul." She said hurriedly. "An abandoned warehouse. I-i don't know where, I was out cold for the journey there and journey back. I'm so sorry, Erik."

"It's fine, stay here. I'll be back soon."

Erik strode purposely to his car and made his way towards the empty warehouse he knew Christine was being held in.

...

"Christine."

She stared up from where she was sat on the floor. Her chains wouldn't let her move much farther.

"Why?" She whispered, desperate.

"You know we both belong to each other, Christine." His slimy voice wrapped around her making her shudder.

"I am married Raoul." She claimed.

"And no longer innocent."

She felt the blush stain her cheeks and he chuckled. "You haven't lost those virgin-like charms thought, have you?"

"Erik will come and get me." She spat through clenched teeth.

"Oh I live for it," He rubbed his hands before crouching down in front of her. "But for now, we will have to make do with the time we have."

She felt the needle in her neck, making her succumb to sleep almost instantly. She felt her chains being removed and herself being lifted into someone's arms - she couldn't remember who's. They walked somewhere, but Christine's mind was failing, her brain was tired and she felt her weak limbs relax in the persons grip. She couldn't remember the danger.

...

"Raoul!" Erik shouted, his voice hoarse from screaming.

He had searched every room in this god forsaken place, and there was so sign of them. He had found a room where Christine had obviously been held, chained to the wall, but she had disappeared and he could only assume the worst.

Making his way to the last door, he slipped in and hid behind a wardrobe, undetected.

What he saw horrified him.

Raoul was ridding himself of his clothing, while Christine lay naked on the bed. He squinted, and on closer inspection, it looked like Christine was sleeping.

"I've waited so long for this," Raoul grunted, setting himself on top of her unconscious form. Her eyes slowly opened, and she glanced around. They were glassy and she wasn't sure of where she was.

She heard an evil chuckle from above her, and saw Raoul. He was...naked? And so was she. _Holy shit_. Quickly bringing her leg up, she hit him in the groin, feeling pleased when he fell backwards off the bed, doubled over in pain.

"Why you little bitch!" He screamed, his face contorted in anger. She heard the slap before it hurt.

"Don't ever fucking touch her again Chaney," A deep voice resounded around the room. Scuttling over to his pants, he slid them on covering himself.

"Desslar, by what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, with a mock bow.

Christine had gotten under the sheet on the large bed, covering herself up, providing a little more modesty than previously.

"I'll kill you Chaney, I swear."

"What, so you can add another to your list? I can't wait." He glanced over at Christine, who looked shocked, her face contorted with a mix of fear and humour.

"You mean, you didn't tell her?" Raoul asked, clearly shocked.

"Tell me what?" Christine snapped.

"Your husband was one of the worlds top assassins. He targeted me a few years ago, but didn't have the balls to finish the job off. I bet if someone gave him the right amount of money, he'd finish you off too. There, there, don't cry -"

"I'm not crying!" She shouted, as she felt the blood drain from her face.

Dear god Erik was an assassin.

She was married to a murderer.


	23. Exhausted

**I had a lovely holiday! here is this chapter. It's a sort of let-move-on-with-the-plot type of chapter, so my apologies if its a bit vague. I was wondering if any of you guys would check out my new story called FREEDOM, its a different type of writing story for me and is a challenge like any story, but I would appreciate it lots if you guys wold review that too, Thankyou! X**

**R&R**

The room had turned cold.

"What?" It was a silent whisper, Christine's eyes clouded with disbelief. In her shocked state, she forgot all about the sheet covering herself, causing one side to droop to reveal a breast. Out of the corner of his eye, Erik noticed Raoul staring straight at it. He saw red.

"YOU BASTARD," He roared, jumping on to Raoul and tumbling to the ground. "I'LL KILL YOU."

Erik was punching blindly, his mask knocked off in the heat of his outrage.

"Erik," it was a quiet cry, but it stilled him none the less. "No."

Such a simple word, but he knew. He knew that everything that had happened didn't matter now. She would leave, just like everyone else.

"Let's go." It was emotionless, and she stood from the bed, the thin sheets draped around her form. She looked like a Greek goddess.

He looked down at Raoul, who was now unconscious and stood slowly, reaching down to pick up his mask. Dressing in what little clothes she could find, Christine made her way out of the building not caring if Erik was behind her or not. Sticking her hand out trying to hail a cab was when she knew Erik was behind her.

"Come on, Christine. There's no need to be so rash, I'll drive you back to our home and we can sit and talk through this."

"_Sit and talk through this?_ Do you actually think we can sit and talk through this?" Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. "What do you want to tell me? All I need to know is if its true or not. I don't need you to go into detail of how you murdered those poor people."

"Christine, they were not poor people. Most of them were drug lords or parts of the mafia. Raoul was a drug lord that had done wrong with a big mafia boss and he wanted him out. Do you know how much they offered me to kill him?" His eyes were frantic, boring into hers, under the street lights with so much intensity she had to look away. "So I agreed. I arrived his home and saw you leaving, your eyes looked so sad. I forgot where I was when I saw you. And, because I wasn't fully focused Raoul saw me. He knew people were after him then and that's why he left. So no, Christine. It was because he was changing to be a better man, it was because he was too afraid to face his own music."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was a whisper; suddenly exhausted.

"How could I christine?"

She turned and walked to his car, and they drove the way home in silence.

Once arriving, Christine made herself a glass of water, bid him goodnight and made her way upstairs. A couple of hours later, she felt the bed dip and knew Erik was there. She was stuck in the haze between sleep and awake. And when she found that her clothes had been removed, she wasn't surprised. _Yes_. She wanted him, and that was the hardest thing to admit. She felt him inside of her and didn't respond. She was too exhausted. After he was done, he collapsed on top of her and whispered how sorry he was and how much he loved her. Christine rolled on her side and drifted into unconsciousness.

...

The next few day were the hardest for both, Christine and Erik. If Meg hadn't of been there to draw the attention away, Christine didn't believe they would of lasted. Meg was beautiful, her stomach filling out everyday. She was coming up to four months in pregnancy, and was looking forward to moving into her new home, which was almost completed. Because of her, Erik was busy designing with her and Christine was constantly on the look out for some nice wallpaper. Come to think of it, Christine was exhausted. She was in bed every night for 10 o'clock without fail, and would sometimes even take a nap during the day.

It was one day after Meg had left when Erik called Christine into the large dining room. He had set up a table with candles and roses.

"Erik," she smiled slightly against her fatigue, "you shouldn't have."

Christine had forgiven Erik for what he had done to the drug lords. If you looked at it in the long run, which she had, she realised that killing that one person would save hundreds of people's lives as they wouldn't be able to buy that specific drug off their dealer. And besides, she loved Erik so much, she wouldn't have been able to let him go anyway.

"It was no problem." They both took a seat and began to eat. Erik watched Christine out of the corner of his eye and she showed clear dislike for what was usually her favourite dish.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, there's a funny taste to it. Erik, try it!"

Erik put a forkful into his mouth but couldn't taste any difference whatsoever. "There is no difference, Christine. It tastes like it should."

"I'm not really that hungry anyway." She remarked quietly. "I'm really tired."

Erik simply nodded, there were dark circles under her eyes although she must have been sleeping over 14 hours a night. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, and smile softly, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"But Erik?" She looked desperate, but in a tired state happy. "Make love to me first."

And so he carried her to her bed and made love to her gently until they both found release and curled into a ball together, filled with love.


	24. Surprise!

**I am so humbled that you guys review this story and it means a lot to me, so thankyou. please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.**

Erik had gone out to check out Megs home, as she was saying it was beginning to smell a bit damp. Meanwhile, Christine had felt so ill she had partially dragged herself to the doctors.

"You're pregnant, Mrs Desslar. Congratulations. This is your first, correct?" She nodded, in a haze. "Well then, I'll forward you on to the baby learning classes. It's completely optional, but it may be useful; especially going with your husband. You can both learn how to be useful after your little one is born."

"Thank you so much, Dr Wright."

"If you want, Mrs Desslar, it may be easier to buy a pregnancy stick, and use that to break it to your husband. Most men find it easier to accept something if it is visually in front of them."

Christine did that, driving to the store and picking one up. Did Erik even want kids? That was the scary part. She knew that if he didn't want this baby, she'd have to leave him. She could never get rid of this little baby that was growing inside her stomach." She almost dropped her shopping basket as her hands gently went to her stomach. She and Erik had created something out of love. A small smile tugged at her lips and she drove home with a new determination.

**xXx**

"Christine! Where have you been?" Meg was scolding her. "I need you to help me."

"Why, what's the matter?"

"The doctors have an appointment for me next week, and I can find out the sex, but I don't know if I want to know." She pulled Christine into the kitchen, getting them both an apple. "What should I do Chris?"

"If it were me, I'd find out the sex." Christine chewed on a piece of apple as she spoke. "I mean, it'd be so much easier to decorate the bedroom then, and then you can be positive of names, too."

"I think I will then. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know! Aren't the mothers supposed to have a maternal instinct or something?"

Christine glanced around the kitchen, unbelieving the words were going to come from her mouth. "Meg? I went to the doctors this morning, and she thinks I'm pregnant. I mean its possible, but I have one of them pee stick things to make sure."

"Oh. My. God." Meg choked on her piece of apple. "Our babies are going to be best friends!"

"Shhh!" Christine smiled, "I haven't told Erik yet."

"Well get your fat ass up those stairs and pee on that stick!"

Christine laughed, "okay, okay I'm going."

**xXx**

"It's positive." Christine couldn't help but squeal.

"You're sure?"

"Yep, two lines."

"Well congratulations, welcome to pregnancy! Any questions feel free to ask."

"I'm scared, meg." Christine heaved a sigh and sat down on the dining room chair. Now that she knew she was pregnant, she felt different; she knew she still felt tired, but all of a sudden it didn't matter.

"Don't worry Chris. You have Erik."

"No...that's what I'm worried about. What if he doesn't want it." Christine chewed her lip.

Meg snorted and placed a hand on Christine's. "Did he ever, ever say 'oh Christine, we shoulda used protection?' Because I seriously doubt that."

Christine was blushing profusely, "well, no, but what if he realises now that he doesn't want a child? I mean, I've been trying to convince myself that eh does, because that's the whole point of marriage, right? But what if-"

"What if, what if, what if! Christine if he doesn't want the baby, then you can stay with me! But from my perspective, it looks like he does want kids. Just tell him."

"Okay, maybe your right." She smiled worriedly.

"I always am, hun." She stood and gave Christine a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Gotta run, see ya...remember tell Erik."

Instead of replying, Christine chewed her lip anxiously.

X

Darn that Meg Giry. He had searched high and low in her home for any trace of damp, yet none could be found. The door slammed and he heard the jingling of keys.

"I'm home, Erik." Ah, speak of the devil.

"There is not a _single_ trace of damp in the whole of this house."

She stood at the bottom of the stairs, absently rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh...about that. Me and Christine wanted some girl time, and we couldn't think up of a better excuse. Sorry." She actually had the decency to look ashamed. Erik just snorted and made his way down the stairs.

"Women." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and so you'll make sure she doesn't bottle out, Christine has something she wants to tell you when you get home.

"Oh, really?" He quirked an eyebrow and was gone in a shot.

"Men!" Meg rolled her eyes and chuckled getting ready to make a bath.

**xXx**

"Christine."

He found her lying on the bed a white lacy bra on and matching bottoms.

"Erik, I missed you."

He felt himself respond to her as she giggled and bit her lip. _What had gotten into her? _

"Christine!" It was a groan, as she stood and push him onto the bed. She then proceeded to sit on him as she unbuttoned his shirt, peppering kisses on every inch of his skin that was uncovered. Once the shirt was off, she rubbed her hand over every inch of his muscled chest, one daring to travel even further below.

He cupped her face and brought her mouth to his. There tongues entwining in their feral composition. He tilted her head back, deepening it, unable to get enough of her sweetness. When Christine's eyes opened up, lost in the haze of desire, she realised they were both naked and Erik was on top of her.

The moan that left Christine when they joined was loud and long. Erik was rough and demanding, whispering words that Christine would have blushed at if she wasn't lost in the throes of passion.

Erik roared as he felt Christine clench around him, and he himself poured his seed into her. Both completely spent, Erik rolled next to Christine on the bed, who was falling asleep. Stroking her spine as she curled into a ball he dated to voice his thoughts.

"Christine," he whispered.

"Mmhm?"

"Do you have something to tell me?" He felt her stiffen beneath his fingers.

"Y-yes."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

He felt her take a deep breath in, but what she said next shocked him to his core.

"Erik, I'm pregnant."


	25. Hope

**writers block. Thats all I can say. I wanted to get this up to you folks and I know it isn't to the best of my ability**_. _

_**how many of you guys are on tumblr? Would like to know so I can follow you guys:)**_

_**read and review.**_

**XXX**

_Pregnant?_

He was going to be a father?

All his thoughts flooded his mouth and he could not utter a word. He knew he should, to save Christine's sanity, but he couldn't.

"I'll j-just go then, Erik." Christine spoke quietly; tearfully. "You know though Erik, I thought that this was what you wanted," her voice had turned harsh. "I would have thought that through everything we've been through, the least you could do is accept this tiny being that was created out of love...our love." She felt tears flooding over her face and went and took Erik's hand and placed it over her chest. "Erik, I love you, and I'm sorry this is not what you want."

Erik was overwhelmed by her mood swings and found himself laughing at the situation they were in.

"Oh my dear, sweet, Christine. Of course I want our child. I just simply wasn't expecting one so soon. I love you too, sweetheart. I don't think I could ever be without you."

Christine embraced him, kissing his shoulder as she cried. "I'm sorry. I've been an idiot believing you wouldn't want our child."

Instead of replying, Erik slowly slid to his knees, placing his cheek to her stomach. "I'm scared Christine, I won't lie. What if I am a terrible father? What if it doesn't accept my face?"

Instead of replying Christine knelt beside him and hugged him, words of reassurance would happen later; he simply needed her love right now.

"I'm sorry," He gasped, and she felt his tears soak through her top, "I'm so, so sorry. I will never deserve you."

"It's going to be ok, Erik." She softly whispered. "It's going to be ok."

_**XXX**_

"Rough night?" Asked meg as she watched Christine storm into her home.

"Don't," Christine muttered as she flung her bag to the floor, "get me started."

"What's happened?"

"Erik had like a mini panic attack." Christine said, sitting down opposite meg and picking up an apple. "I told him, and he started sobbing." She lifted her eyes from her apple to see Megs expression before adding hastily, "it was good tears. He just kept going on about his face and if the baby had it, then he was just apologising on repeat. Honestly Meg, I didn't know what to do! He went and had a shower and then came back his old, usual self. He's being so protective of me, though. It's bugging me, and to think I've got another eight months to go."

"Tell me about it! I can't wait for this lil sucker to pop out. He's really bugging me. But seriously, you shouldn't worry about Erik. He's probably just worried about you. I mean, you're so tiny and-"

"-I'm bigger than you!" Christine interjected, hurt.

"Maybe you just need to forgive him. I know you Christine, and I know you have got a grudge against him, for some reason. Now, whatever wrong he may have done, he _loves_ you. Please remember that! You can be so insightful sometimes. Just forgive. Bitterness is a curved blade...and it makes you ugly." She leant back in her chair while she reflected and rubbed her stomach. "He's being a nightmare today."

"He?"

"I don't know, it feels like a he, today."

Christine didn't reply, only took a bite of her apple.

"Christine?" Meg asked, a crease appearing between her brows. "I was wondering if you've heard from Patrick recently."

Oh god! How could she have forgotten! She hadn't seen Patrick for almost over a month.

"Um, no. I don't think he's employed under Erik anymore, either. I'll ask Erik about him when I get home."

"Okay," Meg said sipping her green tea, "he just hasn't been answering my calls or texts."

"Why? Do you wanna see him or something?" Christine asked, genuinely surprised.

"No. I just feel like I need answers. Why would he stand me up like that?"

"I dunno, Meg. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for your scan, right? Bye!"

And with a new hope in her heart, Christine left Megs home with a new found peace within her body - especially her womb.


End file.
